


Le Calendrier de Fan'arts - Deuxième Édition

by Louisana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance, UA, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Pour patienter jusqu'à Noël, chaque jour je vous propose d'ouvrir une image pour découvrir le texte caché derrière.Vous m’avez envoyé des fan’arts, et voici les OS que j’ai écrit dessus !





	1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue sur ce calendrier :). Vous m'avez envoyé des fan'arts, et voici enfin les OS que j'ai écrit dessus !

**Quelques petites indications nécessaires avant de commencer :**

En en-tête de chaque chapitre, il y aura un petit récapitulatif sur les particularités de l'OS (Disclaimer, fandom, couple(s), Genre, Rating, Warning, résumé, note d'auteur, personne ayant proposé le fan'art, dessinateur du fan'art, Contraintes imposé avec le fan'art s'il y en a) mais aussi une partie « **information sur le canon** », qui expliquera ce qu'i savoir sur le canon pour comprendre l'OS si vous ne connaissez rien du fandom. Vous pourrez donc (normalement) tout lire sans problème de compréhension, et j'espère que ça vous donneras envie de découvrir les œuvres originales :).

Bien, sûr, cela veut dire qu'il y aura du spoil. Donc si vous n'avez pas envie de lire l'OS parce que vous voulez voir l'œuvre originale sans spoil, ne lisez pas ! Le fandom de l'OS sera indiqué en en-tête, et le fandom de l'OS du jour suivant sera indiqué à la fin, donc faîtes-y bien attention.

Même si vous connaissez le canon, je vous conseille quand même de lire cette partie, ça vous permettra de savoir les éléments repris dans l'OS :). Et pour certain textes, il y aura en plus dans l'en-tête des parties nommées « Indication », qu'il est nécessaire de lire pour comprendre totalement le texte, que vous connaissiez le fandom ou pas !

Enfin, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas tous les fan'arts que vous m'avez envoyé dans ce calendrier. En effet, un calendrier de l'avent fait 24 cases, or j'ai eu 31 fan'arts en tout, suite à des participations de dernière minutes ^_^ (D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier les 17 personnes qui m'en ont envoyé). Donc i fan'arts que je n'ai pas pu intégrer à ce calendrier, il a fallu que je fasse un choix !

Cette mise au point faite, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture :)

 **Fandom d'aujourd'hui :** Supernatural


	2. Fire (Supernatural

**Fandom :** Supernatural

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :** Eurus2

 **Disclaimer** **: **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Eurus2

 **Contrainte :** /

 **Genre :** General

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Pour les plus religieux d'entre vous, il y a du blasphème.

 **Couple :** /

 **Informations sur le canon :** C'est l'histoire de deux frères, Sam et Dean Winchester, chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, qui sillonnent les États-Unis à bord d'une Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967 et enquêtent sur des phénomènes paranormaux (souvent issus du folklore, des superstitions, mythes et légendes urbaines américaines, mais aussi des monstres surnaturels tels que les fantômes, loups-garous, démons, vampires…).

Kali est une déesse hindoue et Gabriel est un archange. Il a voulu s'éloigner du paradis et de ses frères et est rentré dans ce qu'il appelle lui-même une « protection des témoins » en se faisant passer pour le dieu nordique Loki. Kali ne connait pas sa véritable identité.

 **Indication : **Dans la mythologie hindoue, Kali a notamment une grande langue, et pour battre une autre divinité dont chaque goutte de sang touchant le sol donne naissance à un démon, elle l'a utilisé pour le lécher avant qu'il ne touche la terre. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir de feu (du moins d'après mes recherches) dans la mythologie, mais c'est le cas dans la série.  
C'est l'ange Gabriel qui a annoncé à Marie qu'elle portait l'enfant de Dieu.

 **Résumé :** Kali est une femme au comportement de feu, et Gabriel l'aime pour cela.

 **Note d'auteur :** On commence doucement avec un Fan'art qu'un lecteur a dessiné, et c'est vraiment un honneur d'écrire sur vos œuvre. Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit le meilleur choix pour commencer, mais c'est le premier que j'ai écrit ^^.  
Merci Eurus, j'espère que j'ai fait honneur à ta Kali !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Fire**

C'était lors d'un de ses séjours en Inde que Gabriel avait rencontré Kali. Elle était assise nonchalamment dans un restaurant luxueux de Bombay, sirotant un cocktail quelconque, et était de toute évidence non-humaine pour quelqu'un qui avait l'œil (ce que Gabriel se targuait d'avoir). Une déesse païenne comme son alias, et dont la forme humaine actuelle était très agréable à regarder. Gabriel se dirigea vers elle immédiatement.

« Bonjour ma chère, salua-t-il.

\- Non, dit-elle simplement, l'air ennuyé.

\- Tu ne sais même pas –

\- Si, je sais, assura-t-elle en daignant lui jeter un coup d'œil. Et la réponse est non. »

Elle saisit la cerise qui trempait dans sa boisson entre ses dents, et la croqua d'un geste sec tout en gardant son regard fixé dans le sien. Puis elle se leva élégamment, et parti.

Gabriel suivit son départ, laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur la cambrure de ses hanches. Peut-être allait-il rester en ville un peu plus longtemps.

**oOo**

Les plaisirs de la chair étaient certainement ce que Gabriel préférait dans sa nouvelle vie. S'il avait pu réécrire la bible, la première chose qu'il aurait faite aurait été de lever l'interdiction de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Et s'il avait pu changer certaine chose, il aurait certainement dit à Marie d'aller séduire son homme et faire des folies plutôt que d'accepter de tomber enceinte de la manière la plus ennuyeuse possible. Cela aurait été bien plus amusant.

Et le sexe avec Kali était certainement quelque chose. Elle avait finalement consenti à le laisser visiter son lit, et ses mains et sa langue lui faisaient des choses incroyables. Pas étonnant que l'on ait écrit des légendes à propos de cette langue, pensa-t-il. Elle la maniait autant comme une épée qu'une plume, acérée dans ses mots mais douce et taquine dans ses attouchements.

Quand la déesse était vraiment excitée, des flammes apparaissaient sur sa peau et la parcourait de haut en bas, réchauffant les deux amants. Gabriel savait que ces flammes pourraient le brûler. Pas le tuer, mais certainement lui causer des dommages. Cela rendait les choses encore plus piquantes Gabriel adorait ça.

**oOo**

Mais Kali n'était certainement pas une femme faible, ou dépendante. Elle était la déesse de la destruction, celle qui allait dévorer le temps lui-même. Sur le champ de bataille, elle portait sa ceinture de crâne et d'avant-bras coupés, une féroce guerrière sans pitié pour ses ennemis. Et la fin de leur relation fut certainement un champ de bataille.

Elle se tenait droite devant lui, lançant un regard noir appuyé par les flammes qui dansaient autour d'elle, l'habillant d'un vêtement crépitant de feu en furie, et laissant entrevoir les sourires grimaçants des crânes de sa ceinture. Elle lui lança quelques boules de feu que Gabriel évita à peine. Finalement, après une dispute entrecoupée d'attaque et de paroles empoisonnées, il réussit à s'échapper. Il quitta le pays, avec un petit regard en arrière et de très bon souvenirs.

Kali était une femme au caractère de feu, et Gabriel l'aimait pour cela. Et bien qu'il capitula ce jour-là, il savait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois pour eux.

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	3. It is what it is (Sherlock BBC)

** **

**Fandom :** Sherlock

 **Dessinateur du fan’art :** inconnu

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan’art :** Alena Aeterna

 **Contrainte :** Réplique imposé « Tout ira bien ».

 **Genre :** Drama, Family, Romance

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Mort de personnage

 **Couple :** Sherlock/John, Mycroft/Lestrade suggéré.

 **Informations sur le canon :** Sherlock Holmes est un génie, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d’Afghanistan, est son colocataire et l’aide à résoudre les enquêtes. L’action se passe de nos jours.  
Sherlock a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Les deux hommes travaillent avec un inspecteur de Scotland Yard, Gregory Lestrade. Sherlock a un frère, Mycroft.

 **Résumé : **ohn n’avait jamais vu Sherlock pleurer, et c’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait. Pourtant, il commençait à penser que ce serai toujours mieux que ça. N’importe quelle réaction serait mieux que ce regard vide.

 **Note d’auteur :** La première chose que j’ai pensé en voyant ce fan’art, c’était que c’était la scène du « It is what it is » mais inversée, et c’est donc ce que j’ai voulu écrire. Et donc il fallait trouver une raison pour que Sherlock pleure. Désolé pour le drama, mais après tout cela dépend du fan’art ! J’ai préféré mettre les fan’arts tristes au début du mois, comme ça on finira sur une note joyeuse :)

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour l’heure tardive, j’ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute !**

Enjoy !

* * *

**It is what it is**

John n’avait jamais vu Sherlock pleurer. Il l’avait entendu, juste avant la chute alors qu’il lui disait adieu au téléphone à St-Bart, mais jamais observé de ses propres yeux. Et c’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait. Pourtant, il commençait à penser que ce serai toujours mieux que ça. N’importe quelle réaction serait mieux que ce regard vide.

 _Tout va bien_ , avait dit le détective après l’appel de Greg. Il l’avait encore dit après leur retour de la morgue, après le rendez-vous au pompe funèbre et juste avant qu’ils ne partent à l’enterrement. Et il se tenait maintenant droit à côté de lui, regardant le cercueil être mis en terre sans rien dire.

Impassible, le seul signe d’un sentiment quelconque était la force avec laquelle il serrait la main de John, qui la tenait avec tout autant de force en retour, lui transmettant son soutien silencieusement. Dans son autre main se trouvait celle plus petite de Rosie, qui restait silencieuse elle aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais l’ambiance l’affectait.

Quand la cérémonie fut finie, les officiels partirent alors que les proches rejoignaient l’appartement de Greg et Mycroft. Sherlock ne lâcha pas sa main, mais il ne disait toujours rien. John ne lui demanda pas comment il allait ; il savait qu’il allait obtenir la même réponse vide qu’avant.

**oOo**

Dans le taxi qui les ramenaient tous les trois et Mme Hudson au 221B, Rosie se tourna vers Sherlock et demanda :

« Oncle Sher, pourquoi on a mis Oncle My sous terre si il est parti au ciel ? »

Le sang de John se glaça. Il savait pourquoi sa fille demandait à Sherlock, car c’était celui vers qui elle se tournait pour toutes ses questions, de la plus logique à la plus loufoque. Il lui répondait toujours très sérieusement en faisant attention à rester compréhensible, et même quand ses explications étaient trop complexe il parvenait d’une manière ou d’une autre à passionner Rosie. Mais là, c’était la pire question qu’elle pouvait lui poser.

« Son âme est partie chérie, pas son corps. » tenta-t-il d’expliquer. Cela sembla suffire à Rosie, qui retomba dans le silence.

Sherlock eut un rictus amer, montrant bien ce qu’il pensait de cette idée. Au moins c’était une réaction, enfin ! A ce stade, John prenait tout.

Le taxi se gara devant la porte noire et ils sortirent. Alors que Sherlock grimpaient les escaliers, John, qui s’apprêtait à le suivre, fut retenu par leur logeuse.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. John soupira.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Hudson. Ça ira. »

Elle hocha la tête même si elle gardait un air inquiet. John lui fit un sourire faible, puis monta à l’étage retrouver Sherlock. Celui-ci se tenait dos à lui face au canapé, regardant le smiley dessiné dessus.

« Où est Rosie ?

\- Elle est monté dans sa chambre. » répondit le brun.

Sa voix était étrange, et John s’inquiéta immédiatement.

« Sherlock ? »

Son amant se retourna vers lui. Il y avait deux traces brillantes sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient embués ; Sherlock pleurait. Les murs étaient tombés, et il ne restait plus rien de son impassibilité des derniers jours. John s’approcha immédiatement de l’autre homme, le prenant dans ses bras. Sherlock appuya sa joue contre le haut de sa tête, et le médecin remarqua qu’ils étaient exactement dans la même position qu’il y a cinq ans, après la mort de Mary, sauf que les rôles étaient inversés.

« Il va me manquer, avoua alors Sherlock d’une voix faible. Mycroft était toujours là pour moi. Peu importe ce que je faisais, à quel point je le repoussais, il n’a jamais lâché.

\- Je sais. Mais tout ira bien quand même, tu verras. »

Sherlock eut un rire sans joie.

\- Non, ça n’ira pas. »

John serra encore plus fort son compagnon dans ses bras.

« Non, mais c’est ce que c’est. »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	4. Temps de réaction (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :** inconnu

 **Disclaimer** **: **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** SomeCoolName

 **Contrainte :** Sherlock et Jim se retrouvent menottés.

 **Genre :** General

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** /

 **Informations sur le canon :** Sherlock Holmes est un génie, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire et l'aide à résoudre les enquêtes. L'action se passe de nos jours.

James Moriarty est un génie du crime, le maître d'une très grande organisation criminelle. Sebastian Moran est son bras droit, un sniper très doué. L'action se passe de nos jours. Ce sont des ennemis de Sherlock Holmes.

(Si vous regardez la série après avoir lu mon calendrier, sachez que Moran n'apparaît que dans un des livres de Doyle, « The empty house ». Dans la série il y a bien un personnage qui se nomme Sebastian Moran qui a quelque chose comme 10 secondes à l'écran en tout, mais il n'a rien à voir avec le personnage original.)

 **Résumé :** Sherlock et Moriarty menotté ensemble, seuls dans une pièce fermé ça ne va pas bien finir.

 **Note d'auteur :** J'ai pensé à en faire quelque chose de plus drôle, mais finalement j'ai préféré m'éloigner un peu du fan'art ! Le résumé ne correspond pas complètement, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Temps de réaction**

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_

La musique résonnant dans la pièce fut ce qui réveilla Sherlock. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux cela aurait été une erreur de débutant. La musique couvrait tous les bruits éventuels, mais il déduisait de l'écho que la pièce devait être petite et peu meublée. Son bras était levé en l'air et son bras était retenu par un cercle de métal : des menottes. Faisant un rapide état des lieux, il ne trouva qu'une douleur au thorax, qu'il déduisit être dû à un teaser. Cela expliquait pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien.

Pendant ce temps musique continuait toujours.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayiiiin' alive !_

« Oh, ne fais pas semblant de dormir. » déclare une voix traînante à côté de lui alors que les menottes bougent, le bras de Sherlock entraîné par le mouvement. « Je sais très bien que tu es réveillé. »

Le détective ouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant très bien cette voix.

Il se trouvait dans une petite salle au mur gris, dont la porte se trouvait sur le mur en face d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. La pièce n'était meublé que d'une chaise et sur la chaise était assis Jim Moriarty en personne, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Il était affalé contre le dossier, son bras pendant mollement à l'arrière. Il y avait des menottes à ce poignet, qui le liait à Sherlock assit au sol à côté de lui.

Dans l'autre main, il tenait le téléphone émettant la musique, qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur le fait qu'il n'était pas seul bien plus tôt.

« Hey. » salua le criminel ironiquement. Il portait un costume dont la veste était déboutonnée et la chemise quelque peu froissée. C'était la première fois que Sherlock ne le voyait pas tiré à quatre épingles.

La musique s'arrêta enfin.

« Tu viens de manquer un appel, commenta simplement Sherlock.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, on ne nous aurait pas laissé nos téléphone s'il y avait du réseau. Ceci n'est qu'un enregistrement. Mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir trouver une solution.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de trouver une solution ? Ne te vantes-tu pas toujours d'être le plus intelligent ? » défia Sherlock en vérifiant les dires de l'autre homme. En effet, il avait bien son portable mais aucun réseau.

« Je _suis_ le plus intelligent, mais dans ma magnanimité j'ai décidé de te laisser une chance. »

Sherlock se redressa un peu, s'asseyant plus confortablement contre le mur.

« Je préfère chercher pourquoi tu es là, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Comment le grand Moriarty s'est-il fait prendre ?

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais, et personne au monde ne le saura car quand je sortirai, je vais couper le responsable de cela en petit morceaux. »

Moriarty ne répondit pas, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Sherlock en profita pour commencer à analyser les menottes.

Il chercha s'il avait quelque chose sur lui d'assez fin et pointu pour crocheter les serrures, mais bien sûr son kit lui avait été retiré. Alors qu'il était concentré et cherchait des solutions dans son Palais Mental, son compagnon commença à siffloter l'air des Bee Gees. Après quelques secondes, Sherlock claqua.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter !?

\- Je l'ai dans la tête, se plaignit le génie du crime comme un enfant. « Si tu as un moyen de t'en débarrasser, n'hésite pas à partager avec la classe. Je hais cette chanson.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu en sonnerie ?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'entends j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un, or cela m'annonce aussi que j'ai une cible pour cette pulsion à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je conjure le sort !

\- C'est… stupide.

\- C'est logique. Et grâce à cela c'est que j'ai envie de tuer, annonça-t-il en lui faisant un sourire tordu. Alors, où en es-tu ?

\- Sans les clés, cela va être compliqué, soupira Sherlock, gémissant intérieurement à l'avance de devoir supporter l'autre pendant encore il ne savait combien de temps.

« Parfait, dit sarcastiquement Jim en claquant la langue. Alors, comment allons-nous occuper ce temps ensemble ?

\- En se taisant ? ironisa le détective avec espoir.

\- Non, ce ne serai pas drôle. Pourquoi pas Action ou Vérité ? J'étais le meilleur à ce jeu étant jeune.

\- Je ne connais pas.

\- Et bien c'est une honte. »

Moriarty replongea dans le silence et Sherlock se réjouit de cette petite miséricorde. Mais bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer.

« Je sais, et si tu me parlais de ton enquête en cours ? C'est le vol du diamant Lesedi La Rona **(1)** , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, cassa Sherlock.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle… »

Et revoilà le ton boudeur. Il lui courrait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Soudain pris d'un horrible doute, Sherlock demanda :

« Pourquoi cette question exactement ? J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui as mis cela en place juste pour m'extorquer des informations, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas digne de toi, déclara-t-il en levant sa main menotté pour montrer de quoi il parlait.

\- Aoutch ! C'est blessant, vraiment. Comment peux-tu croire que je sois tombé si bas ? Je n'organiserai pas tout ça pour un pauvre caillou brillant.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne sembles plus au mieux de ta forme. »

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux de Moriarty. Il se redressa lentement, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu de son visage.

« Ne me prend pas à la légère. Je t'ai promis que je brûlerai ton cœur, Sherlock Holmes, et je le ferai. »

Avant que le détective ne puisse répondre à la menace, du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête dans cette direction. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et la porte fut enfoncé, s'ouvrant sur John qui venait de la forcer et se tenait dans l'embrasure comme l'un de ces super-héros dont ils regardaient les films parfois. Sherlock pouvait presque voir la cape flotter derrière lui.

Dès que le médecin vit qui était dans la salle avec lui, il leva son arme et la pointa sur Moriarty.

« Hello Johny Boy, salua celui-ci avec un signe de main.

\- John, ravi de te voir, dit Sherlock.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne te sauver, ironisa celui-ci. Il lança son kit de crochetage au détective, qui s'empressa de s'occuper des menottes qui le retenaient.

\- Je suis là vous savez, intervint Jim.

\- Oui, merci de le rappeler, dit John en enlevant la sécurité. Rien ne m'empêche de te mettre une balle en pleine tête maintenant. »

Comme pour le contredire, le canon d'un pistolet se posa contre sa tempe alors qu'un quatrième homme rejoignait la scène.

« Moran. » grogna John.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, Moran tenant en joue John qui tenait en joue Moriarty, qui chassa une poussière de son épaule.

« Que fais-t-on maintenant ? demanda finalement le blond.

\- Si quelqu'un tire, je vais avoir du sang sur mon costume, et c'est un Armani alors évitons voulez-vous ? Match nul, les gars. Vous n'avez qu'à partir de votre côté.

\- Juste comme ça ? dit John en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Juste comme ça. » assura Moriarty.

John ne semblait toujours pas y croire, mais Sherlock avança vers la porte sans que les autres ne fassent un geste. Gardant son pistolet levé, il recula dans le couloir à sa suite, et ç=à sa grande surprise ils partirent effectivement en laissant les deux criminels de la pièce. Quand ils furent sortis du bâtiment, John se tourna vers Sherlock :

« Pourquoi étais-tu enfermé avec lui ? Qui est-ce qui a fait cela ?

\- C'est lui qui a organisé cela, j'en suis certain, annonça le brun.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Sherlock Croisa le regard de John, grave.

« Mais quoi que ce soit, cela ne peut pas être bon. »

**oOo**

« Alors, qu'elle a été le temps de réaction du chien-chien ? demanda Moriarty en se tournant vers son second.

\- 37 minutes.

\- Très bien, s'exclama Moriarty en souriant d'un air dangereux. Nous aurons donc tout notre temps lorsque le moment viendra. »

* * *

 **(1)** Diamant le plus gros du monde, vendu aux enchères à Londres en 2016 donc il est bien passé en Angleterre (je ne sais pas où il est aujourd'hui).

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :** Star Trek


	5. Rêveries (Star Trek)

**Fandom :** Star Trek (Reboot Movies)

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :** ttx6666

 **Disclaimer** **: **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Gene Roddenberry et J.J. Abrams. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Clelia Kerlais

 **Contrainte :** mots imposés envie, retenue, rêve.

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** James T. Kirk/Spock

 **Informations sur le canon :** Dans l'univers Star Trek, l'humanité développe le voyage spatial à vitesse supraluminique, grâce à un moteur à distorsion, à la suite d'une période post-apocalyptique du milieu du vingt-et-unième siècle. Plus tard, l'homme s'unit à d'autres espèces intelligentes de la galaxie pour former la Fédération des planètes unies. À la suite d'une intervention extraterrestre, et grâce à la science, l'humanité surmonte largement ses nombreux vices et faiblesses terrestres, au vingt-troisième siècle.

Starfleet est une organisation dépendant de la Fédération des planètes unies, chargée de l'exploration de la Galaxie et de la défense de l'espace de la Fédération. Un des vaisseaux, l'USS Enterprise, est commandé par le Capitaine Jim Kirk, humain, et Spock, son commandant, fils d'une humaine et d'un Vulcain. Les Vulcains sont des êtres humanoïdes venant de la planète Vulcain. Ils ont réussi à dompter leur émotion et sont gouverné par la logique. Ils ne mentent pas, car ce n'est pas logique de le faire. Ils ont des capacités psychiques et peuvent mêler leurs esprits à celui d'une autre personne par contact. Leur doigts sont très sensibles, c'est pourquoi leur baiser consiste à un touché de leur index et annuaire.

 **Résumé :** Spock se retrouve dans la chambre de Jim alors que celui-ci est en train de dormir, et il se demande de quoi il rêve. Et il y a un moyen de le savoir…

 **Note d'auteur :** Sur celui-là, je serai vraiment très curieuse de savoir ce que tu aurais écrit Clélia. Je pense que ce serai très différent de ce texte. En tout cas, j'espère que cela te plaira !  
Le Fan'art n'est pas au bon format pour le site, est il l'a mal découpé, donc je vous conseille d'aller le voir sur Facebook.

**Oui je sais que je publie très tard, et malheureusement ce n'est pas fini, désolé.**

Enjoy !

* * *

**Rêveries**

Il n'était pas prévu que Spock soit dans la chambre de Jim alors qu'il dormait. C'était le début du quart alpha et Jim était en retard, alors le Vulcain était allé vérifier. Quand le Capitaine n'avait pas répondu après qu'il ait frappé à la porte, Spock avait tapé le code pour entrer que seul lui et le capitaine connaissaient. Il y avait une faible probabilité – que Spock préféra ne pas calculer – qu'il y ait un problème, alors il était vraiment parfaitement logique qu'il rentre sans être invité.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Spock ordonna à l'ordinateur de bord de mettre la lumière à 20% pour voir quelque chose, mais les légers ronflements qui emplissaient la pièce le rassuraient déjà. En effet quand les lumières furent allumés, il fut accueilli par le spectacle de Jim allongé sur son lit, profondément endormi.

Il devait avoir raté son réveil ou s'être rendormi juste après sachant que cela avait été une longue semaine, ce n'était pas surprenant. L'Enterprise avait traversé un champ d'astéroïdes encore inconnu et subi des dommages, et Jim avait fait des quarts supplémentaires pour diriger toutes les équipes. Et pour tout ce que Spock pouvait reprocher à Jim sur ses décisions (et cela arrivait de moins en moins, à part lorsqu'il prenait des risques inconsidérés), Jim était indéniablement un bon capitaine, très sérieux, et qui n'avait jamais été en retard. Ce petit écart pouvait lui être pardonné.

Maintenant, le commandant devait réveiller Jim. Il s'avança vers le lit, enregistrant au passage de minuscules petits détails comme l'abdomen de Jim qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, le bord de sa hanche couvert du tissu d'un boxer dévoilé par le drap qui était probablement descendu pendant la nuit, la trace de bave séchée au coin des lèvres du blond, le dessin de ses muscles. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, prêt à secouer l'homme, quand Jim tourna la tête en émettant un petit grognement.

Spock se figea, attendant de voir si Jim se réveillait, mais il continua à ronfler. Soudain, le Vulcain se demanda si Jim rêvait en ce moment même. Quel pourrait être le sujet de ce **rêve** ? Spock avait toujours trouvé ce domaine intéressant les rêves étant le contraire de la logique, il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience malgré sa part humaine **(1)** , et il s'était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait, de quoi lui-même pourrait rêver.

L' **envie** de savoir de quoi Jim rêvait s'empara de lui, et il blâma son ascendance terrienne pour cela. Ce n'était pas du tout logique, car ce n'était pas pour assouvir une curiosité scientifique mais pour savoir de quoi _Jim_ rêvait. C'était comme tous ces petits détails qu'il souhaitait connaître sur Jim, juste parce que c'était Jim. C'était agaçant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout comme il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur le visage de Jim et de murmurer :

« Ton esprit est mon esprit. Tes pensées sont mes pensées. »

Leurs esprits fusionnèrent et Spock se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à sa chambre sur le vaisseau. Ce devait être le décor du rêve de Jim, ce qui était confirmé par le flou entourant les murs et certains objets ainsi que les couleurs flottantes et un peu délavé, l'arrière-plan s'effaçant face au sujet principal du rêve. Celui-ci était la table supportant son échiquier Jim et Spock était assis à celle-ci et jouaient, mais l'ambiance était très différente de d'habitude.

Jim lui souriait d'un air mutin, cherchant apparemment à le déstabiliser. Dans ce but, sa main avait rejoint la main de Spock sur la table et leurs doigts se frottaient ensemble en un baiser vulcain qui déclencha une étrange chaleur dans l'estomac du Vulcain.

« Echec et Math, annonça le Spock du rêve.

\- Bien joué, commandant, salua Jim. Ne crois-tu pas que le gagnant a droit à une récompense ?

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? » Demanda Spock, impassible alors que leur mains se mêlaient sous la table.

Agissant plutôt que répondre, Jim se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors que son double du rêve murmurait « Est-ce toi ou moi que tu récompense ? », Spock fut soudain éjecté du rêve et se retrouva plongé dans le regard bleu du Capitaine, réveillé.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient vraiment très proche, Jim toujours allongé sur son lit et le vulcain penché sur lui, sa main sur sa joue.

« Que fais-tu ? murmura Jim d'une voix ensommeillé.

\- Tu as raté le début du quart. » expliqua Spock en gardant un visage illisible comme s'il ne venait pas d'apprendre les sentiments du capitaine à son égard à l'instant. « Je suis venu voir s'il y avait un problème. »

Soudain, il se rendit compte de la chaleur de la peau de Jim sous ses doigts et de ses yeux qui avait du mal à se focaliser sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as de la fièvre, déclara-t-il. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

\- Ce n'est rien, contredit Jim. Et je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu faisais. »

Spock ne répondit rien, ne pouvant pas mentir mais ne voulant rien admettre. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option, celle qui était la plus logique (du moins à ses yeux, ses pairs ne seraient probablement pas d'accord) : il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jim.

Ce fut un baiser tout en **retenue** , Juste un doux contact. Bien qu'il n'ait rien contre, Spock n'aimait pas plus que ça les baisers humains, cette zone de son corps n'étant pas aussi sensible. Cependant, il adorait l'intimité de ce geste. Et quand Jim approcha ses doigts des siens pour lui donner un baiser vulcain en même temps, ce fut parfait. Donc bien sûr, cela ne put pas durer.

Ils furent interrompus par le communicateur de Spock qui sonna de façon stridente.

« Commandant ? la voix de Chekov se fit entendre. Avez-vous trouvé le Cap'tain ?

\- Oui, répondit Spock après avoir décroché. Il a de la fièvre, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Spock vient aussi, intervint Jim en se relevant et en chipant l'appareil à Spock. Vous vous débrouillerez sans nous ?

\- Sans problème Cap'tain ! Nous vous appellerons s'il y a un problème. »

La communication fut coupée.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de rester à l'infirmerie, fit remarquer Spock en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que si : tu seras mon garde-malade ! Annonça fièrement le blond. »

Il remua les sourcils, faisant bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Leonard ne sera pas content de cela. »

Jim eut un petit rire.

« Crois-moi, il a vu pire que cela ! »

* * *

 **(1)** Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quelque chose sur le sujet, donc je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Si jamais Spock rêve dans la série originale ou que quelque chose dément cela, dîtes-moi ^^

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC x Sherlock (movies)


	6. Rencontre au sommet (Sherlock BBC x Sherlock Holmes (movies))

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC x Sherlock Holmes (movies)

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :** krusca

 **Disclaimer** **: **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, l'histoire du film étant à Guy Ritchie et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** PetitLutin22

 **Contrainte :** /

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson suggéré

 **Informations sur le canon :** Sherlock Holmes est un génie, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire. Ceci est l'histoire de base des nouvelles d'Arthur Conan Doyle qui se passe à l'époque victorienne, et elle a été adaptée plusieurs fois, et dans certaines adaptations l'action se passe de nos jours, comme pour la série BBC.

 **Résumé :** Une seule chose est nécessaire pour Sherlock Holmes, quelque soit l'époque.

 **Note d'auteur :** J'avais paaaaas d'idée X) Donc drabbles ! mais toujours plus que pour certains fan'art. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Le titre est pour le fan'art plus que pour le texte.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Rencontre au sommet**

Sherlock Holmes a eu plusieurs visages et époques, plusieurs passés, futurs et histoires. Il n'est qu'un détective finalement, il ne fait que résoudre des enquêtes et peut le faire où il le veut. Mais il y a quelque chose de constant qui est toujours avec lui, quoi qu'il fasse. Sans cela, il ne peut pas fonctionner. La solution à sept pour cent qu'il utilise pour le remplacer est à peine suffisante pour le faire tenir. Heureusement, jamais ils ne seraient séparés.

Car peu importe où, peu importe quand, Sherlock Holmes a besoin de John Waston à ses côté, et inversement.

* * *

 **Fandom de demain : **Supernatural


	7. Je ne peux plus t'enterrer à nouveau (Supernatural)

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** Jastic (je crois, je n'ai pas trouvé son deviantart mais c'est ce que je lis en bas du fan'art)

**Disclaimer** **: **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Erwaël

**Contrainte :** Castiel est sorti du néant et il a retrouvé Dean qui le croyait mort, et pour de bon cette fois...

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** **CECI N'A PAS ETE RELU ! je le fais ce soir**

**Couple :** Castiel/Dean Winchester

**Informations sur le canon :** C'est l'histoire de deux frères, Sam et Dean Winchester, chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, qui sillonnent les États-Unis à bord d'une Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967 et enquêtent sur des phénomènes paranormaux (souvent issus du folklore, des superstitions, mythes et légendes urbaines américaines, mais aussi des monstres surnaturels tels que les fantômes, loups-garous, démons, vampires…).

Ils seront rejoints dans leurs aventures par un ange du Seigneur, nommé Castiel. Celui-ci va mourir plusieurs fois, ou les frères vont penser qu'il l'est, mais il finit toujours par revenir. Une de ces morts l'envoi dans le néant.

Jack est un néphilim, le fils d'un ange et d'une humaine. Son père est Lucifer. Il a de grand pouvoir, et lorsqu'il est né il les a utilisés pour être directement adolescent, sentant qu'il serait trop vulnérable en étant bébé. C'est pourquoi il est très innocent.

**Résumé :** Castiel est revenu du néant, mais Dean reste distant. L'ange ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est déterminé à le découvrir.

**Note d'auteur :** Le spectacle d'Eric-Antoine est génial, mais il fini tard et j'étais crevé. Donc vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Je ne peux plus t'enterrer à nouveau**

_Maman est morte, Sam. Lucifer lui a arraché le cœur. Plus tôt tu le comprendras, plus tôt on pourra oublier ça._ **(1)**

Les paroles de Dean tournaient dans sa tête alors que Sam se dirigeait vers la chambre de Jake. Il savait pourquoi Dean insistait sur la nécessité de tourner la page, insistait sur le fait qu'il avait accepté la réalité alors que Sam non, pourquoi il sautait à la gorge des gens depuis la mort – la naissance de Jack. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait accepter de subir cela, alors il avait saisi l'excuse d'aller parler à Jack à propos de leur nouvelle affaire pour s'éloigner.

Peut-être que Dean avait raison, que Sam était aveugle à la réalité mais il n'était pas le seul. A sa manière, Dean l'était tout autant.

La conversation avec Jack n'est pas beaucoup mieux cependant : L'adolescent avait entendu sa conversation avec Dean et demandait maintenant des explications, se méprenant sur les sentiments de Sam à son égard. Le chasseur espérait qu'il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il se souciait sincèrement de Jack, car c'était le cas.

Puis la conversation dériva inévitablement sur les sentiments de Dean à propos de Jack.

« Tu ne comprends pas Sam. Il me déteste. »

La douleur dans son regard serra le cœur de Sam.

« Dean est juste en colère. Ce n'est pas que toi, il est en colère contre tout le monde. C'est comme ça qu'il gère.

\- Qu'il gère quoi ? demanda Jack avec une curiosité sincère.

\- La perte, le deuil. Il se met en colère pour ne pas être triste. Il se convint que Maman est morte pour ne pas voir ses espoirs détruits. Sinon, il va s'effondrer. »

Jack semble comprendre. La douleur est revenue à la mention de leur perte récente. Bien que Jack ne connaisse pas Mary, Cas était important pour lui. Cas était important pour tous.

« Il ne parle jamais de Castiel. Pourtant, il parle de votre mère parfois.

\- Ce n'était pas la même relation. Dean a partagé avec Cas quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec personne.

\- Quoi ? »

Sam lui lança un regard étrange, puis se rendit compte que Jack n'avait en fait jamais vu Cas et Dean ensemble. Peut-être ne qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'était exactement un couple. Dans ces moment-là, Sam se rendait compte à quel point le néphilim était jeune, et innocent.

« Ils étaient amoureux, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Ils étaient… vraiment très proches. »

Jack réfléchi à cela, puis demanda.

« Ils s'embrassaient ?

\- Exactement ! » confirma Sam, soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à rentrer dans les détails il se serait sûrement emmêlé les pinceaux et aurait rendu jack encore plus confus.

« Mais je croyais que seuls les femmes et les hommes s'embrassaient, interrogea le blond en penchant la tête.

\- Non, corrigea Sam avec un doux sourire. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, et deux hommes peuvent s'aimer. »

Jack hocha la tête, acceptant simplement.

« Et donc pourquoi ils ont décidé d'être amoureux ?

\- Ils n'ont pas décidé, expliqua Sam avec un petit rire. Cela arrive comme ça, quand tu rencontres la bonne personne. Tu ne choisis pas. Et parfois, cela te fais souffrir… »

Le silence s'installa après cette déclaration. Sam sentait que Jack n'avait pas tout compris, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Le demi-ange avait le temps d'apprendre.

« Bien, on se rejoint à la voiture pour le départ ? Fini par conclure le châtain en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Sam ? » le rappelle Jack.

L'interpellé s'arrête dans l'embrasure et se retourne vers lui.

« Penses-tu que je vais être amoureux un jour ?

\- J'en suis sûr. »

**oOo**

**oOo**

La voiture s'arrête dans la ruelle sombre, face à la cabine téléphonique. Il y a une silhouette qui se tient devant, regardant fixement la voiture s'approcher. Sam voit l'imperméable, les cheveux noirs et la taille haute. Il n'arrive pas à y croire, et pourtant il est là.

Il sort de la voiture et se précipite vers l'homme.

« Cas ? demande-t-il avec espoir en s'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Hello, Sam. » salua l'ange.

Le chasseur laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu et s'avança, enserrant Castiel dans une étreinte serré.

« Comment c'est possible ?

\- J'ai énervé une entité cosmique. » expliqua Cas sérieusement.

Sam rigola, puis relâcha Cas. Puis ils se retournèrent vers Dean, qui se tenait toujours près de l'impala.

« Dean. » appela l'ange en s'avançant vers lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Mais à leur grande surprise, Dean se recula avec une expression de douleur et baissa les yeux.

« Non, dit-il d'une voix étrangler. Je ne peux pas… » il s'interrompit, baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Montez dans la voiture, on retourne au bunker. »

Il rentra dans la voiture en claquant la porte, se mettant au volant avec une expression fermé. Confus, Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard. Castiel avait l'air blessé.

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est… ça doit être trop pour lui pour l'instant. » essaya de le rassurer Sam.

Le chemin du retour fut extrêmement tendu. Personne ne parlait. Dean était concentré sur la route et ne regardait aucun des deux autres en apparence, mais Sam pouvait le voir jeter des petits coups d'œil furtifs dans le rétroviseur. Il pouvait aussi voir que ses yeux étaient brillants.

« Dean… tenta-t-il.

\- Non. » dit seulement son frère.

Après des heures de silences, ils arrivèrent enfin au bunker. Dès qu'ils furent garés dans le garage, Dean sorti de la voiture le plus vite possible et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du bunker.

« Attend ici. » ordonna Sam à Cas en se précipitant à sa suite.

Il rattrapa son frère dans le couloir de leurs chambres.

« Dean ! l'interpella-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi, Sam, lui ordonna son frère d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non ! Dean, c'est _Cas_. Il est revenu ! Tu devrais être fou de joie. »

Le plus vieux se retourna vers son frère. Il avait une expression déchiré et semblait sur le point de craquer, mais il se tenait droit.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, affirma-t-il.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'une victoire, rien qu'une. Cas est revenu des morts, c'est une sacrée victoire ! **(2)**

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. » dit seulement Dean en se retournant, rentrant dans sa chambre.

Le claquement de la porte mit fin à la conversation. Reconnaissant sa défaite, Sam retourna dans la bibliothèque. Il y trouva Cas et Jack, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Sam ! dit Jack joyeusement en remarquant sa présence. Cas est revenu, regarde !

\- Je sais, sourit Sam. Vous avez fait connaissance à ce que je vois ?

\- Oui, confirma Castiel. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû être là.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » dis Sam en posant sa main sur son épaule.

L'ange hésita un instant avant de poser sa prochaine question.

« Où est Dean ?

\- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, soupira Sam, défait. Tu devrais aller le voir et lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Dean ? Demanda Jack.

\- Il n'arrive pas à faire face à la résurrection de Cas, expliqua le chasseur.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez amoureux ?

\- Oui, mais l'amour peut être compliqué parfois, expliqua Cas. Je vais aller lui parler. »

**oOo**

Cas toqua à la porte, attendant une réponse. Mais seul le silence lui répondit, alors Cas tourna la poignée. La porte était ouverte.

La chambre était sombre, seulement éclairé par la lampe de chevet. Dean était assis sur le lit. Il ne releva pas la tête quand son amant entra.

« Va-t'en, ordonna-t-il.

\- Non, affirma Castiel avec force. Je suis revenu pour toi Dean, pour te revoir. J'ai défié le néant pour cela, alors je ne pars plus.

\- TU ETAIT MORT ! hurla Dean en se levant, regardant enfin Cas dans les yeux. TU es port sous mes yeux, et j'ai brûlé ton corps. Tu n'avais pas disparu dans un lac ou était resté au purgatoire, il n'y avait aucun espoir d'une autre explication. Il avait seulement ton corps froid. Tu es mort, Cas, c'est tout. Et je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas revivre ça à nouveau. »

Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant alors que le barrage s'était effondré et que Dean lâchait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je ne peux pas faire ton deuil à nouveau, c'est trop dur. Et si j'accepte que tu sois revenu, alors ça veut dire – tu peux disparaître à nouveau. »

A court de mots, Cas fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser : Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et attira le chasseur dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Abandonnant la lutte, Dean le serra fort en retour.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que cela n'arrivera pas à nouveau, annonça Cas. Mais je suis là maintenant, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Alors si jamais – si jamais je meurs à nouveau, préfèrera-tu avoir passé le temps que tu pouvais avec moi, ou loin de moi ? Peux-tu me dire que tu n'auras aucun regret de m'avoir repoussé ? »

Dean secoua la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Non, avoua-t-il. Je suis désolé, je…

\- Je sais, le coupa gentiment Castiel.

\- Je t'aime, dit Dean en relevant la tête.

\- Je t'aime aussi. » sourit l'ange.

Baissant la tête, il appuya ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, soupirant de plaisir d'enfin le retrouver pleinement. Dean lui répondit avec force, faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans le geste, la joie d'être de nouveau réunis surpassant enfin tous les autres.

**oOo**

Sam sourit en entendant les cris s'éteindre enfin, et s'éloigna de la porte il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne voulait pas entendre les bruits qui résonneraient dans la pièce bientôt.

« Ils vont mieux ? Demanda Jack qui se tenait plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Oui. Cela va prendre du temps, mais ils iront bien. »

Jack lança un regard curieux à la porte.

« Est-ce qu'ils s'embrassent ? »

Sam, remua un peu, gêné.

« Oui, ils vont s'embrasser pendant un moment »

Ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui expliquerait ce qu'est le sexe à Jack !

* * *

**(1)** Traduction d'une réplique de Dean lors de la première conversation entre Sam et Dean de l'épisode 4, saison 13.

**(2)** Fin de l'épisode 6 saison 4.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Avengers


	8. Tony le Boulanger (Avengers)

**Fandom :** Avengers

**Dessinateur du fan’art :** Pwnyta

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan’art :** Superior Kenshi

**Contrainte :** /

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Tony Stark/Bruce Banner

**Informations sur le canon :** Tony Stark est le fils de Howard Stark, un homme d’affaire à la tête de l’entreprise Stark Industrie. Il est très intelligent et son entreprise développe ses brevets. Tony est très intelligent lui-même.

Bruce Banner est un physicien qui travaille notamment sur les rayons gamma.

**Résumé** : Dans la boulangerie où travaille Tony, il ne se passe jamais rien, sauf quand Bruce passe la porte. Ce sont les moments préférés de Tony.

**Note d’auteur :** Le fan’art est l’illustration d’un UA de l’auteur, où Howard est Iron Man et Tony a été renié et travaille dans une boulangerie. Je me suis inspiré de l’idée. Vous pouvez retrouver l’UA sur sa page tumblr.

Enjoy !

* * *

** Tony le boulanger **

Quand Tony était petit, on lui avait demandé ce qu’il voulait faire plus tard. Même s’il trouvait cela stupide, il avait quand même fait l’effort de répondre : il voulait être mécanicien et réparer des choses, et le week-end il inventerait des robots.

Mais ce n’était pas assez bien pour son père, qui lui fit bien comprendre qu’il allait reprendre l’entreprise familiale et rien d’autre. Il ne tolérerait certainement pas autre chose que l’excellence et Tony passa par les meilleurs écoles, eut les meilleurs notes. Et puis il avait déclaré à son père qu’il ne voulait pas cela pour sa vie (tout en révélant sa sexualité au pasage) avant de faire ses affaires et de partir, pour finir par travailler dans une boulangerie ; soit une voie très différente de deux premières, et pas du tout ce qu’il avait prévu.

Il avait passé cet entretien par hasard, parce qu’il manquait d’argent. Son père ne l’avait rien laissé emporter avec lui, et Tony avait vite découvert à quel point la vie pouvait être dur sans argent, lui qui n’avait jamais eu à se soucier de cela avant. Mais il n’avait rien lâché et s’était retroussé les manches, trouvant un appartement, apprenant à faire à manger et trouvant un boulot.

Il avait d’abord été à la vente, puis son patron, Paul **(1)** , lui avait appris le reste du métier, et maintenant Tony faisait beaucoup plus de choses. Alors oui, ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait faire quand il était petit, mais il aimait ça et il était heureux, même si ses inventions restaient surtout à l’état d’idée car il n’avait pas assez d’argent pour les composants. Mais ce n’était pas grave ; >Tony aimait les défis.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte sonna, attirant son attention et le sortant de ses pensées. Il se redressa immédiatement en voyant qui c’était.

Bruce Banner était certainement la cerise sur le gâteau dans ce travail. C’était un physicien travaillant dans le laboratoire universitaire de l’autre côté de la rue, qui venait presque tous les jours pour acheter un café de la machine à expresso qu’avait acheté Paul pour augmenter ses revenus. Tony aimait à penser que ce n’était qu’une excuse pour venir le voir, car le café n’était pas plus bon qu’un autre ; mais peut-être que le café de la machine à son boulot était juste du jus de chaussette. Dans tous les cas, c’était rapidement devenu son moment préféré de la journée.

Paul était un patron assez arrangeant ; tant que Tony travaillait bien et que Bruce ne passait pas durant le rush, il prenait le comptoir pour dix minutes et les laissaient discuter en les regardant avec un petit sourire en coin. Parfois, Tony lui rendait la pareille, quand sa femme Wanda passait dans la boutique.

Il balaya rapidement Bruce du regard, notant son jean et sa chemise violette. Il aurait presque hâte de voir Bruce partir pour voir le cul que son pantalon lui faisait. Presque. Parce que le meilleur de ces visites était certainement les discussions qu’ils avaient.

Aujourd’hui, il était quatorze heure quinze et personne n’était là, alors Tony n’avait pas besoin d’appeler son patron qui était dans l’arrière-boutique. Il se pencha sur le comptoir, faisant un sourire joueur au scientifique.

« Bonjour Bruce ! Alors, qu’as-tu pour moi aujourd’hui ?

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire, sourit Bruce en retour.

\- Et contre un café ? Essaya de le corrompre le brun.

\- Cela dépend, dois-je le payer ?

\- Mon patron ne serait pas heureux du contraire. » s’excusa Tony avec un clin d’œil.

Il se retourna vers la machine, commençant à préparer la commande habituelle de Bruce.

« Rajoute un muffin à la banane s’il te plaît. » lui demanda Bruce. Il attrapa une serviette et commença à gribouiller dessus. « Et pour répondre à ta question, j’ai un problème avec cette équation. »

Quand ils ne discutaient pas de choses et d’autres pour apprendre à se connaître, Bruce lui parlait de ses travaux en cours et parfois Tony apportait son aide. Ils avaient aussi des discutions passionnantes et stimulantes sur les récentes découvertes scientifiques. Peu importe la teneur de la conversation, Tony adorait cela. Personne dans son entourage de sa nouvelle vie ne pouvait comprendre ce dont il parlait, et cela lui avait manqué. Bruce, de son côté, aimait la franchise et la façon de dire les choses de Tony, surtout après avoir supporté ses collèges qui gardaient jalousement leur recherches et lui souriaient hypocritement tout en le dénigrant derrière son dos.

Quand il eut fini de tout préparer, Tony posa le muffin et la tasse en carton à côté de la serviette, et la saisit pour lire ce qu’il y avait écrit. Après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Bruce entama sa commande, il reprit le stylo et écrivit quelque chose.

« Peut-être en essayant cela ? »

Il retourna l’équation corrigé pour que Bruce en prenne connaissance.

« Pourquoi pas, dans ce cas cela veut dire… »

Ils en parlèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes, plongées dans des calculs que seuls eux comprenaient, quand la sonnette les ramena à la réalité. Un client était entré et Tony devait s’en occuper. Soupirant de dépit, Bruce sortit son porte-monnaie et paya, récupérant les restes de son muffin déjà bien entamé.

« Tony ? demanda-t-il soudain en posant la somme due, semblant se décider à l’instant.

\- Oui ?

\- Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi, un soir ? Pour un rendez-vous. » précisa-t-il pour être sûr que l’autre homme comprenne bien.

Le sourire de Tony devint aveuglant.

« J’adorerai. Demain soir je finis à 19h, ça te va ?

\- Je viendrais te chercher, confirma Bruce en souriant autant que s’il venait de gagner au loto. A demain alors. »

Puis il s’en alla, sous le regard affamé de Tony. Il avait deviné juste ; ce jean lui faisait de très jolies fesses !

**oOo**

Le boulanger se laissa tomber sur le lit, haletant fortement. Euphorique, il se tourna et passa son bras autour du corps étendu à ses côtés.

« Et bien, sacré premier rendez-vous, déclara-t-il avec contentement.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’ais fais faire ça, rétorqua Bruce, bien qu’il ne soit pas très convaincant. Je ne couche pas au premier rendez-vous, normalement.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n’avais pas aimé ça, se moqua Tony en se redressant sur un coude. Je ne t’ai pas entendu protester. Tu as des regrets ? »

Bruce se redressa lui-aussi, reflétant la position de son amant.

« Est-ce que c’était une histoire d’un soir pour toi ? » demanda-t-il sans répondre.

Tony se pencha pour lui donner un léger baiser.

« Tu es beaucoup plus que cela.

\- Alors je n’ai pas de regrets. » sourit Bruce.

Se relevant, il se mit à la recherche de son caleçon dans la pénombre.

« Reviens au lit, gémit Tony comme un enfant.

\- Il faut qu’on se nettoie, opposa le physicien. Où est l’interrupteur ici ?

\- J.A.R.V.I.S, lumière. » ordonna Tony.

A la grande surprise de Bruce, les lumières s’allumèrent. Il plaça une main devant les yeux, pas habitué à luminosité.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- C’est J.A.R.V.I.S, un I.A que j’ai créé. Il contrôle les objets électroniques de l’appartement ; la prochaine étape est de le faire parler.

\- Comme Google Home ? » demanda innocemment Bruce.

Tony lui lança un regard tellement noir qu’il sut tout de suite qu’il avait dit une énorme bêtise.

« Absolument pas. Je l’ai créé de A à Z, et il est bien meilleur !

\- D’accord, d’accord, apaisa Bruce. Je suis désolé. »

Il alla dans la salle de bain et récupéra une serviette, qu’il ramena à Tony. Examinant un peu mieux la pièce qu’il avait à peine aperçut en arrivant – trop captivé par les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes – il se dirigea vers le bureau, regardant les papiers éparpillés avec des schémas, des théories et calculs extrêmement complexe dont Bruce ne comprenait pas la moitié.

« Qui es-tu exactement ? » demanda-t-il alors. C’était une question qu’il se posait depuis sa rencontre avec l’autre homme. « Je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille. »

Tony ne répondit pas, et Bruce leva les yeux vers lui. Il sentait que l’atmosphère avait changé, devenant quelque chose de plus triste. Abandonnant les papiers, il se dirigea vers le lit et se mit sous les draps, se resserrant autour du corps de Tony.

« Je ne trouve pas cela important, expliqua finalement Tony. Je suis Tony le boulanger, celui qui a un coup de cœur pour Bruce le physicien. Peut-être qu’un jour je réaliserai mon vieux rêve d’enfant et je serai Tony le mécano, Tony l’inventeur. Mais c’est suffisant pour l’instant, non ? »

Bruce y réfléchi un peu, avant de dire :

« Pour l’instant, oui. Mais j’aurais des questions plus tard. »

Tony acquiesça. Un jour, s’ils étaient encore ensemble, il lui dirait tout, sur son père, sur son passé. Mais pour l’instant ils étaient juste deux hommes dans un lit, sans passé ni futur, juste le temps présent.

Soudain, une pensée lui vint et amena un sourire à ses lèvres.

« De plus, si je n’étais pas boulanger, alors nous aurions du mal à avoir du Brony **(2)**. Et ce serait vraiment une grande perte. »

Bruce mis quelques seconde à comprendre le jeu de mot. Quand ce fut fait, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne pas t’avoir serait une grande perte, mais je pourrais très bien faire sans ce surnom ! »

* * *

**(1)** C’est Vision, parce que je le vois bien tenir une boulangerie ^^ Mais ce serait bizarre qu’il s’appelle Vision donc je lui aie donné le nom de son acteur !

**(2)** Je crois que le nom de couple le plus populaire est « Science Bro’ », mais moi j’adore juste Brony ^^ Et la blague me fais rire :P !

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	9. Tout le monde veut devenir un Cat (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :** Nihui

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Mundanchee et Mudomo

 **Contrainte :** /

 **Genre :** Family, Romance

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

 **Informations sur le canon :** Sherlock Holmes est un détective qui travaille avec la police. John Watson est son colocataire, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre en Afghanistan. Il l'aide dans ses enquêtes.  
Le palais mental de Sherlock est une méthode de mémorisation qui consiste à imaginer son esprit comme un endroit précis où tu places tes connaissances dans le décor (en gros).

 **Résumé :** Quand il était petit, John adoptait des animaux perdus et les remettait sur pied. L'un d'eux se nommait Sherlock.

 **Note d'auteur :** Coucou Mun ! J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit avec ton fan'art te plaira :) Je dois avouer que si tu m'avais proposé deux fan'art, j'aurais probablement choisi l'autre, mais je suis contente de ce que j'ai fini par écrire !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Tout le monde veut devenir un Cat**

Quand John était enfant, il ramenait souvent de petits animaux égarés à la maison, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Des oiseaux avec une aile cassée, un chaton qui n'avait plus sa maman, même un écureuil une fois. Comme les Watson vivaient dans un petit village de campagne, il y avait de quoi faire.

Heureusement, John prenait soin d'eux et comprenait la nécessité de les laisser partir quand ils étaient guéris, ou de leur trouver une nouvelle famille dans certains cas. Ses parents lui avaient bien fait comprendre de ne pas toucher les bébés car les parents pourraient les rejeter, et tant qu'il ne développait pas un zoo dans sa chambre, ils toléraient cette habitude. Jusqu'à ce que John passe au niveau supérieur, quand il eut huit ans.

Un jour, en rentrant de son cours de clarinette dans la ville, il ramena non pas un animal, mais un autre petit garçon avec lui.

Sherlock Holmes avait le même âge que John et prenait des cours de violon. Le petit blond expliqua à ses parents que son frère était méchant avec lui et qu'il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui, et annonça avec enthousiasme qu'il lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez eux. Ce jour-là fut très compliqué ils finir par appeler la police pour retrouver les parents du petit brun, car celui-ci refusait de leur donner leur numéro et que l'école de musique était fermée. Les deux petits garçons s'étaient s'enfermé dans la chambre de John, refusant de parler au père et à la mère du blond. Quand les parents du brun vinrent le chercher, Mme Watson fit attention de prendre leurs coordonnées, ayant l'intuition qu'ils seraient amené à se revoir.

John les bouda pendant une semaine après cela. Et évidemment, la semaine suivante, Sherlock était de nouveau chez les Watson après le cours de musique.

Contrairement à ceux que John ramenait d'habitude, Sherlock ne partit pas. Il ressemblait vraiment au petit chaton noir que John avait recueilli il y avait quelques années, pensait Mme Watson. Le garçon l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle la bestiole refusait absolument tout contact venant de quelqu'un d'autre, crachant et sifflant dans leur direction. Mais avec John, le chaton changeait complètement de comportement et devenait très câlin. C'était exactement la même chose pour Sherlock : Avec eux, le gamin était silencieux et sur ses gardes, se défendant parfois avec sa « science de la déduction » alors qu'avec John, il redevenait un petit garçon enthousiasme et étudiant tout et n'importe quoi, bien que les sujets en question ne soit certainement pas communs.

De plus, il entraînait John dans bien plus d'ennui, comme cette fois mémorable quand ils avaient dix ans, où les deux garçons furent ramené à la maison par des officiers de police l'informant qu'ils avaient été retrouvé sur une scène de crime, avec comme seul défense « Mais maman, on voulait retrouver le collier volé ! ». Elle sentait qu'avec eux deux, elle allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Au moins elle avait trouvé une alliée dans Mme Holmes, qui vivait exactement la même chose.

Mais c'était comme ça John avait adopté Sherlock autant que Sherlock avait adopté John, et rien ne changerait cela.

**oOo**

John passa paresseusement ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Sherlock, caressant ses boucles. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit au 221B, le détective plongé dans son palais mental et le médecin profitant du moment. Il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'être là, alors qu'il était encore au front il y avait à peine trois mois. La tête de Sherlock était un poids rassurant sur son torse, lui-même allongé avec la tête sur l'oreiller. Continuant ses caresses, il rigola lorsque la pensée que Sherlock pourrait se mettre à ronronner s'il en était physiquement capable lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu me déconcentre, grogna Sherlock sans ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

\- Rien, je me disais seulement que tu ressemblais à un chat.

\- C'est stupide, rétorqua le brun sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu serais mignon avec des oreilles de chats. » le taquina son amant.

Il avait cessé ses caresses quelques parts pendant ce cours échange. Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, cela gâcherai son temps et son énergie. Au lieu de ça, il lui donna un coup de coude dans la hanche.

« Reprend tes caresses maintenant. »

John eut un petit ricanement.

« Bossy. »

* * *

**Fandom de demain : **Thor


	10. Quand on sera grand (Thor)

**Fandom :** Thor

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** BrokenDeathAngel

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Morgan Teri Befan

**Contrainte :** /

**Genre :** Family, Fluff

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** /

**Informations sur le canon :** Dans l'univers, il y a neuf mondes, qui forment l'arbre du monde Yggdrasil. L'un de ces mondes, Asgard, est habité par les Asgardiens et son roi est Odin. Odin, père de toute chose, est marié à Frigga, et ensemble ils ont un enfant, Thor.

Un autre monde est Jötunheim, la terre des géants de glaces. Le dirigeant est Laufey, qui a trois fils dont Loki, le plus jeune.

**Indication :** Je me suis basé sur la mythologie nordique pour la famille de Laufey. Dans celle-ci, les géants sont hermaphrodites. Pour leur apparence, ce n'est pas celle qu'ils ont dans les films mais celle que j'imagine moi.

**Résumé :** Les adultes utilisent beaucoup de grands mots que Thor ne comprend pas, et ils ne font pas attention à lui. Il s'ennuie vraiment, alors il prit la décision de s'échapper !

**Note d'auteur :** Le Fan'art est sur un UA où Laufay n'a pas abandonné son fils. Pour ce genre de Fan'art qui raconte déjà une histoire, c'est quand même plus dur. Ici, j'ai décidé de raconter le point de vu de Thor puisqu'on sait déjà ce qui se passe du côté de Loki. C'est pas très original, mais je le trouve mignon ^^ (Comme d'habitude, j'ai aucune inspiration pour le titre !)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Quand on sera grand**

Thor traînait un peu des pieds, regardant tout autour de lui d'un air émerveillé. Le petit garçon de six ans n'était jamais sorti d'Asgard. Lui voulait visiter la ville, plutôt que d'assister à une ennuyeuse réunion entre son père et le dirigeant de Jötunheim !

Le Palais était magnifique, fait dans un matériau qui ressemblait à de la glace mais qui était chaud au toucher. Le petit blond avait réussi à y passer la main quand ils avaient passé la porte avant que sa mère ne le ramène auprès d'elle, lui murmurant de faire attention. Thor se renfrogna en se souvenant qu'il n'était pas là pour s'amuser, mais pour « observer la réunion et apprendre son futur rôle de roi lors de rencontres diplomatique ». Cela faisait beaucoup de grands mots, et Thor avait dû demander leur signification à sa mère après il en avait surtout retenu que toute l'affaire allait être ennuyeuse et qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer pendant deux jours, ce qui le contrariait beaucoup.

Bien trop vite, la procession arriva à la salle du trône. Son père s'avança d'abord, sa mère quelques pas derrière à sa droite. Thor était à côté d'elle, et il fit de son mieux pour rester droit et marcher au même rythme. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Derrière eux se trouvait quelques-uns de leurs meilleurs soldats, pour prouver la force de leur royaume.

Les deux personnes sur les trônes étaient gigantesques. Ils faisaient deux fois la taille de son père, donc au moins cinq fois sa taille à lui ! A côté, sur un trône plus petit, se trouvait un troisième géant plus jeune. C'était Laufey et Farbauti, les dirigeants de Jötunheim, et leur héritier Býleist, reconnu Thor d'après ce que lui avait enseigné sa mère et les gravures qu'il avait vu. Il savait qu'il y avait deux autres fils, Helblindi et Loki, le dernier étant encore un bébé.

Il lui était impossible de dire s'il était masculins ou féminin, car ils étaient maigres et musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs, et portaient des pagnes et des bijoux richement ornés – Thor frissonna dans sa cape doublé en fourrure et ses vêtements chauds à l'idée d'être à moitié nu par ce temps. C'était normal, car ils étaient her-ma-phro-di-te (un autre grand mot), garçon et fille à la fois, et c'était Laufey qui avait porté les enfants.

Son père se tenait droit devant eux, droit et fier, sa présence dominant toute la pièce et le faisant paraitre aussi grand que les trois autres. Cela fit sourire Thor. Son Papa était le plus fort !

Les deux rois se saluèrent et présentèrent ceux qui les accompagnaient. Thor exécuta sa révérence de manière correcte et se recula. Quand ce fut fini, ils passèrent tous dans une autre salle plus modeste avec une grande table au milieu pour commencer les négociations, laissant les soldats derrière eux.

Thor fit de son mieux pour suivre, mais il y avait plein de grands mots et il n'avait pas le droit d'interrompre pour demander à sa mère. Alors il regarda comment se comportait son père, l'imitant en redressant les épaules. Mais même ça ne suffisait pas à retenir son attention longtemps, et très vite il se retrouva à jouer avec ses doigts, à compter le nombre de carreaux au sol, bref n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'endormir.

Sa mère ne se préoccupait pas de lui, et il se sentait seul. Il voulait visiter, lui !

Prenant sa décision et convaincu que de toute façon personne ne le verrai, il glissa de son siège et se faufila par la porte entrouverte. Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne le rappela. Heureux de sa liberté retrouvé et sachant qu'il allait se faire gronder quand il allait être attrapé, il courut dans le couloir désert pour mettre un maximum de distance. Il monta un escalier, examinant les peintures et les bibelots, en reconnaissant certains comme venant d'Asgard et devant être des cadeaux. Soudain, un cri venant d'une des pièces attira son attention.

« Bonjour ? » demanda-t-il en passant la tête.

La chambre était sombre. Au milieu se trouvait un berceau, et c'était de là que venait les babillements. Thor s'avança et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait un bébé avec la peau bleu qui mâchonnait sa couverture. Il le regarda fixement avec ses grands yeux rouges, et Thor fondit.

« Salut ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Tu dors pas ? Moi non plus j'aime pas l'heure du coucher, je préfère que Maman me lise des histoires. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Ce fut là qu'il remarqua le nom gravé dans le bois du lit.

« C'est toi Loki ? »

Reconnaissant sans doute son nom, Loki rigola et tendit les bras. Répondant à la demande silencieuse, il Thor pris le bébé dans ses bras. Celui-ci commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Ouch, tu es lourd ! Et tu parles pas encore, huh ? Moi, ma maman a dit que j'ai parlé très tôt, se vanta Thor. Peut-être que toi aussi ? Tu es vraiment petit pour un géant, est-ce que tu vas grandir plus tard ?

Sans attendre de réponse (de toute façon il n'en aurait pas eu), il enchaîna :

« Tu as de la chance d'être encore trop petit pour être avec les adultes. Quand tu seras assez grand, on pourra s'échapper tous les deux et jouer. On sera les meilleurs amis ! Mon jeu préféré à moi, c'est le cache-cache. Tu verras, c'est drôle. »

Soudain du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Oups ! Je dois y aller. »

Posant un baiser sur la joue du bébé, il le reposa dans son berceau et quitta la pièce, disant juste avant de fermer la porte :

« On se revoit bientôt, Loki. »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	11. Trouver le bonheur (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** wuliao yuzi

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Alena Aeterna

**Contrainte :** Réplique imposé « Tu as trouvé ton bonheur, Sherlock. ».

**Genre :** Romance, Family

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes suggéré

**Informations sur le canon :** Sherlock Holmes est un génie, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire et l'aide à résoudre les enquêtes. L'action se passe de nos jours.  
Sherlock a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Les deux hommes travaillent avec un inspecteur de Scotland Yard, Gregory Lestrade. Sherlock a un frère, Mycroft.

**Résumé :** Sherlock et Mycroft ont une conversation à cœur ouvert.

**Note d'auteur :** Pas de remarque sur celui-ci, juste profitez :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Trouver le bonheur**

« La dernière cigarette du condamné ? » demanda une voix moqueuse derrière Sherlock.

Mycroft vint s'accouder à la balustrade à côté de lui, sortant son propre paquet.

« Condamné à vivre le reste de ma vie avec John ? Ça me va très bien. Je viens même de signer pour ça, commenta Sherlock alors que son frère allumait sa cigarette.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, dit Mycroft en soufflant une bouffée. Alors pourquoi es-tu là, seul dans le noir ?

\- J'avais besoin d'air. Je ne suis pas très intéressé par le reste de la cérémonie.

\- Autrement dit après que John ait dit oui, tu n'as pas besoin de faire plus d'effort, interpréta correctement le politicien. John est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il est au courant. Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait quand il a accepté.

\- Oui, soupira Mycroft. Le mariage… rajouta-t-il avec dégoût. Dire que j'ai essayé pendant tellement de temps de te faire comprendre que s'attacher n'était pas un avantage, et toi tu te _marie_. »

Sherlock tira sur sa cigarette, regardant la fumée se dissiper dans l'air. Les paroles de son frère ne le touchait pas, ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'il était adolescent. Tous deux savaient qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, et Sherlock savait pourquoi Mycroft disait cela :

« Tu es juste en colère d'avoir été forcé de faire un discours, déclara le détective avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bien sûr, grogna Mycroft. Je suis sûr que tu as organisé cela juste pour me nommer témoin et m'obliger à faire cela.

\- Exactement, c'est même comme cela que j'ai fait ma demande à John : « Et si on se mariait ? Comme ça Mycroft sera forcé de faire un discours. » »

Mycroft lui lança un regard noir, puis il s'adoucit avec une expression curieuse.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Sherlock se contenta de faire un sourire mystérieux. Ils n'avaient révélé à personne comment s'était déroulé la demande, à part que c'était Sherlock qui l'avait fait. C'était quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à John et lui.

Il tira sa dernière bouffé, puis jeta son mégot à terre après avoir éteint.

« J'y retourne, libre à toi de rester ici.

\- Attend. » le retient son frère.

Il fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots, puis demanda.

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock le regarda dans les yeux, puis dit la simple vérité.

« Oui. »

Puis il se retourna vers la salle des fêtes. Apercevant quelque chose à travers la bais vitrée, il déclara :

« Si tu veux essayer toi aussi, Lestrade est tout seul en ce moment-même. »

Puis il s'en alla vraiment, vers l'homme de sa vie, et son bonheur.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** X-Men


	12. Veiller sur son sommeil (X-Men)

****

**Fandom :** X-Men

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** Varrix

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** SomeCoolName

**Contrainte :** Charles qui déconne du côté de la boisson et Hank qui le soutient/l'aide/le secoue...  
Pas de Deathfic

**Genre :** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** Mention de drogue.

**Couple :** peut être interprété comme un Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier

**Informations sur le canon :** Les mutants, des personnes ayant des pouvoirs particuliers à cause d'une mutation de leur génome, se cachent des hommes normaux (à ce moment-là de la timeline, certains ne savent même pas que d'autres mutants existent). Charles est un télépathe très puissant, Erik contrôle le métal. Charles pense qu'il est possible de vivre en harmonie avec les non-mutants en les éduquant pour leur faire comprendre que les mutants ne leur veulent pas de mal, mais Erik (qui est juif et a vécu les camps de concentration) est persuadé que lorsqu'ils découvriront leur existence ils chercheront à les détruire, et veut les en empêcher. Malgré cela ils deviennent tous les deux amis (très très proches, mais le Cherik n'est pas canon malheureusement), jusqu'au jour où leurs idéologies les séparent définitivement, sur une plage de Cuba lors de la crise des missiles de 1962 (pendant la Guerre Froide) où Erik rend accidentellement Charles paraplégique. Erik fonde la confrérie, un rassemblement de mutants préparant la guerre contre les humains, et Charles fonde une école « pour surdoués » (en vérité un refuge pour tous les mutants qui le souhaitent).

Malheureusement, la guerre du Vietnam s'aggrave peu de temps après et les professeurs ainsi que les élèves plus âgé s'engagent, et l'école ferme. Charles n'arrive plus à faire face et commence à boire. Hank, un mutant qui a une fourrure bleue et une grande force physique, a inventé un sérum pour contrôler sa mutation et retrouver une apparence normal il adapte son sérum pour que Charles puisse remarcher. Pris à l'excès, il permet aussi à Charles de ne plus entendre les pensées des autres.

**Résumé :** « Je ne les entends plus. » lui répondit Charles en fixant ses yeux sur lui sans sembler le voir, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. « Je n'entends plus rien. »

**Note d'auteur :** Premier OS sur X-Men :D ! Le titre est celui d'une fic Harry Potter aussi, qui est géniale. Je viens de m'en rendre compte en fait, ce n'était pas voulu. Est-ce que c'est du plagiat ? Vous pensez que je dois changer ?

Enjoy !

* * *

**Veiller sur son sommeil**

Le bruit de la porte du manoir sonna comme un glas alors qu'elle se refermait sur le dernier élève de l'école. Les cours n'avaient plus lieu depuis longtemps bien sûr, mais certains des plus jeunes élèves, qui n'avaient pas l'âge pour s'engager, étaient restés encore quelques semaines pour que leurs parents s'organisent. Mais maintenant il ne restait plus personne, et l'École Xavier pour Jeunes Surdoués était définitivement fermé.

Hank monta les escaliers vers la chambre du professeur, craignant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Charles avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas descendre, mais Hank savait qu'en vérité il n'était simplement pas en état. Arrivant devant la porte, il tourna la poigné et entra. L'odeur d'alcool le saisit immédiatement à la gorge.

Les rideaux étaient fermés et bloquaient la lumière du soleil la pièce n'avait pas été aérée depuis longtemps. Une bouteille de scotch vide était sur la table de chevet, ce qui n'étonna malheureusement pas le plus jeune : le niveau de boisson dans le verre augmentait à chaque fois qu'un élève quittait le manoir. Par contre, la seringue qui se trouvait à côté alarma Hank, de même que les frissons qui agitaient le corps couché sur le lit.

« Charles, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur l'homme et le mettant sur le dos.

\- Je ne les entends plus. » lui répondit Charles en le regardant sans sembler le voir, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. « Je n'entends plus rien. »

Hank comprit immédiatement ce que l'autre avait fait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait fini d'ajuster son sérum pour que Charles marche à nouveau et que celui-ci le prenait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez. Il en avait pris trop il avait éteint les pensées des autres.

« Je ne t'entend plus avoir pitié de moi, enfin. » Dit Charles avec un petit rire fou. Il planait complètement.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de vous, murmura doucement Hank. Vous ne devez pas mélanger le sérum avec l'alcool, Charles. C'est dangereux.

\- C'est _magique_ , répondit le professeur. Et qui s'en soucie de toute façon ?

\- Moi. » déclara Hank avec tristesse en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le regard de Charles s'adouci, et il sembla presque sobre pendant un moment.

« Je sais, Hank. J'essaie, mais c'est tellement dur. »

Soupirant, Hank s'allongea à côté de l'autre homme.

« Nous allons faire un marché : Je vous fais vos injections, assez pour que votre pouvoir soit inhibé, et en échange vous ne le mélangez plus avec de l'alcool. »

Cela lui coûtait de proposer cela, mais il savait que le surdosage serait moins dangereux que l'alcool à long terme, surtout s'il continuait à prendre les deux en même temps.

« Et si je refuse ? défia Charles.

\- Alors vous n'aurez plus de sérum. Vous dépendez de moi pour cela, rappelez-vous.

\- Je pourrais juste prendre la recette, juste ici, contra Charles en tapotant le front du plus jeune.

\- Mais pourrez-vous le reproduire ? »

Charles sembla y réfléchir, puis finalement abandonna l'effort.

« Très bien, faisons ça, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. »

Le cœur de Hank se serra.

« Je vous rappellerai cette promesse, dit-il seulement.

\- Si tu veux, bailla Charles. Tu m'excuseras, mais je vais dormir maintenant. »

Hank ne répondit rien et regarda le professeur s'endormir. Il souhaitait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais il était impuissant dans cette situation.

C'était dans ces moment-là que sa haine envers Erik revenait en force. Tout était de sa faute.

Et pourquoi ? Hank savait qu'Erik avait été heureux avec eux au manoir, et pourtant il était parti parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, jetant en l'air son bonheur et celui de Charles pour une vengeance qui ne le satisferai jamais. Et il avait tout pris à Charles en faisant ça, même sa sœur.

Mais ce que Hank détestait le plus, c'était que seul Erik pourrait rendre son sourire à Charles. Lui-même ne serait jamais suffisant.

Pourtant il serait toujours à ses côté, tant que Charles aurait besoin de lui. Alors il s'installa, et se prépara pour une longue nuit de veille.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	13. Le gris est une couleur chaude (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** aidadada

**Disclaimer** **: **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Dryptéis Historia

**Contrainte :** Parler des couleurs

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Informations sur le canon :** Les protagonistes principaux s'appellent Sherlock et John. John a une fille nommé Rosie.

(Vraiment, y'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus).

**Résumé :** Les couleurs chaudes hibernent pendant l'hiver, pensa John.

**Note d'auteur :** Pour celui-ci j'ai voulus aller à contrepied du fan'art et plutôt que de faire des tartine sur les couleurs du printemps ça se passe en hiver. En passant, merci à Julindy qui m'a suggéré de finir sur cette couleur-là (Vous verrez bien de laquelle je parle ) ) ?

Et c'est horrible parce que ce texte me dit vraiment quelque chose, et je suis en train de me demander si je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose de similaire XD

Enjoy !

* * *

**Le gris est une couleur chaude**

Le ciel avait une teinte blanche uniforme, typique d'une froide journée d'hiver. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait posé une feuille de papier sur la ville. C'était un des ciels préféré de John, avec celui juste avant l'orage, quand il était de plusieurs teintes de gris.

Le parc dans lequel il se trouvait semblait avoir été lavé de toutes couleurs. Il n'y avait plus que le brun des branches nues, le blanc passé de la neige piétinée, le vert gratté des grilles et le noir métallique des bancs. Ce n'était que des couleurs froides les seules couleurs chaudes étaient d'origine humaine, l'orange et le jaune pétant des constructions pour enfants, le rouge du manteau de Rosie et le rose de son bonnet. Autrement, les couleurs chaudes de la nature n'étaient plus là. John pensait qu'elles hivernaient pendant l'hiver, pour renaître au printemps. Il aimait cette idée, elle l'aidait à tenir quand le manque de couleur le déprimait.

Quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de lui, et il plongea le regard dans celui de son amant. Toutes les autres couleurs s'effacèrent, alors qu'il voyait la preuve que ces histoires de couleurs chaudes et froides n'avaient finalement pas lieu d'être.

Parce que le gris des pupilles de Sherlock était la couleur la plus chaude et la plus belle que John n'avait jamais vu.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Supernatural


	14. Je ne rentre pas sans toi (Supernatural)

**Fandom :** Supernatural

 **Dessinateur du fan’art :** Smallworld

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan’art :** Kitsune Aquatik

 **Contrainte :** /

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Informations sur le canon :** C’est l’histoire de deux frères, Sam et Dean Winchester, chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, qui sillonnent les États-Unis à bord d'une Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967 et enquêtent sur des phénomènes paranormaux (souvent issus du folklore, des superstitions, mythes et légendes urbaines américaines, mais aussi des monstres surnaturels tels que les fantômes, loups-garous, démons, vampires…).

Ils seront rejoints dans leurs aventures par un ange du Seigneur, nommé Castiel.

Lors d’une saison, les monstres récurrents sont les Léviathans, les premiers monstres créés par Dieu (ou dans les premiers en tout cas). Leur Chef a pris possession d’un homme nommé Dick. En le vainquant, Cas et Dean se retrouvent au purgatoire, l’endroit où se retrouvent les monstres quand ils meurent. Quand ils arrivent, Castiel se téléporte loin de Dean pour le protéger car il n’est pas vraiment bon d’être un ange au paradis des monstres.

Dean va le chercher pendant un an. Il va être trouvé par Benny, un vampire, qui lui dit qu’il a un moyen de les faire sortir, un portail. Mais Dean ne veux pas partir sans Cas, et Benny a besoin de Dean pour sortir, donc il est obligé de le suivre. Ils finissent par retrouver Cas.

 **Résumé :** Pour protéger Dean, il valait mieux que Cas reste avec lui. Parce que Dean ne cesserai jamais de le chercher, peu importe les risques.

 **Note d’auteur :** Alors celui-ci, je l’ai réécris ce soir en fait ! C’est pour ça que je le sort après minuit XD. La version originale était la scène où ils se retrouvent au bord du ruisseau, sauf qu’ils s’embrassent et Dean fait passer le même message que dans cette seconde version. Le truc, c’est que j’ai juste réécrit la scène de la série, j’ai même remis les dialogues. Ça m’énervait, je ne trouvais pas ça intéressant malgré mes rajouts. Donc j’ai placé la scène la nuit juste après, et voilà.

Enjoy !

* * *

** Je ne rentre pas sans toi **

Il ne faisait jamais vraiment nuit au purgatoire ; c’était plus un contrejour permanant qui devenait un peu plus sombre pendant quelques heures. Ils s’étaient installés au pied d’un arbre, qui ressemblait à tous les autres. Tout se ressemblait au purgatoire de toute façon. Dean faisait confiance à Benny pour les diriger vers le portail parce qu’il avait prouvé que Dean pouvait le faire, mais aussi parce que L’humain n’était pas sûr qu’il pourrait s’y diriger tout seul.

Mais il n’était plus tout seul maintenant. Il avait retrouvé Castiel, et ils allaient bientôt sortir d’ici.

C’était Benny qui avait pris la première ronde, sentant probablement qu’il valait mieux les laisser se retrouver en paix. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose dans cet endroit hostile, mais Dean était heureux d’avoir un peu de temps avec son amant. Cela faisait très longtemps qu’ils ne l’avaient pas été, même avant leur arrivé ici. Mais Castiel était de nouveau sain d’esprit. Il était là, vraiment présent avec lui.

(Et sa barbe rajoutait une touche très sexy. Il devrait lui suggérer de la garder quand ils rentreraient.)

Castiel se tenait assis à côté de lui. Il était toujours nerveux, surveillant les alentours.

« Cas ? l’appela Dean.

\- Désolé, s’excusa l’ange en retournant les yeux vers lui. C’est juste que je ne devrais vraiment pas être ici.

\- Je pense au contraire que c’est exactement ta place. Juste là, à mes côté. »

Castiel pencha la tête.

« N’est-ce pas une phrase d’un chick-flick movie ?

\- Peut-être, balaya Dean en haussant les épaules. Disons que j’assume pour une fois, et elle n’en reste pas moins vrai.

\- Mais je te mets en danger, dit Castiel en revenant au sujet principal. Les Léviathans vont venir après nous.

\- Castiel, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis en danger même quand tu n’es pas là.

\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire…

\- Attend, je n’ai pas fini. Il y a une autre chose que tu dois avoir remarqué, c’est que je suis têtu. Très têtu. »

Castiel hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où Dean voulait en venir.

« Et je partirais toujours à ta recherche. Mince, j’ai passé un an à te chercher au purgatoire, obligeant même Benny à me suivre parce que je refuse de partir sans toi. Et ce faisant, je ne suis mis en danger.

\- Quel est le but de ta démonstration exactement ? Interrogea l’ancien ange.

\- Elle est très simple, et c’est celle-ci : si je suis en danger quoi qu’il en soit, et puisque je n’arrêterai jamais de te chercher et que cela me met encore plus en danger, n’est-il pas plus simple de rester à mes côtés pour me protéger ? »

Castiel resta bouche-bée.

« C’est… un raisonnement étonnamment intelligent.

\- Hey ! protesta Dean, mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, qu’en dis-tu ?

\- Si tu es déterminé à rester à mes côtés quoi que je fasse, alors cela me semble être un bon plan. »

Dean lui fit un clin d’œil et l’attira dans un baiser, beaucoup plus doux et amoureux que celui qu’il lui avait donné quand ils s’étaient retrouvé au bord du ruisseau ; celui-ci avait été désespéré et brutal, Dean y ayant mis toutes ses peurs et sa joie de retrouver Cas.

« Je te l’ai dit, j’ai besoin de toi. »

Il s’allongea au sol, se lovant contre Castiel. Cela lui avait manqué, cette présence à ses côtés. Un ange qui veillait sur lui.

« On va partir d’ici, murmura-t-il alors qu’il s’endormait. On va rentrer à la maison. »

Et pour la première fois, il y cru vraiment. Il retrouvait enfin l’espoir, après plus d’un an de bataille incertaine.

Castiel passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, admirant son visage endormi. Le chasseur avait raison ; ici au purgatoire, Dean n’arrêterai jamais de le poursuivre et il pourrait mieux le protéger en étant à ses côtés. Mais sur terre, Dean serait plus en danger si Castiel était avec lui. Il sera bien plus en sécurité s’il était loin de Cas. Sauf s’il s’obsédait à vouloir sauver l’ange, à le retrouver quoi qu’il en coûte.

Mais cette fois, cela lui serait impossible. Car non, Cas n’allait pas rentrer à la maison avec lui.

Le purgatoire était sa croix, et il y resterai.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	15. Ballerina (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :** Sherlock

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :** Choko17

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Morgan Teri Befan

 **Contrainte :** Happy Ending

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

 **Informations sur le canon :** Sherlock Holmes est un génie, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire et l'aide à résoudre les enquêtes. L'action se passe de nos jours.

 **Résumé :** Sherlock avait fait une promesse ce jour-là.

 **Indication :** Sherlock et John habite au 221B Baker Street. En fanfiction, un 221B est un texte qui fait 221 mots et dont le dernier mot commence par la lettre B.

 **Note d'auteur :** SI, C'EST UNE HAPPY ENDING ! … C'est pas une bad ending en tout cas X). Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir parfaitement respecté ta contrainte Morgan, mais j'avais juste cette idée qui ne voulait pas me lâcher, donc voilà. Le pire, c'est que je n'en suis même pas satisfaite. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Ballerina**

« Ça à l'air dangereux, souffla John en observant la maison des suspects.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, sourit Sherlock a côté de lui.

\- Ou c'est peut-être que je suis stupide. Alors, quel est le plan ?

\- J'y vais d'abord, et tu me rejoins au signal.

\- Il nous faudrait un code, quelque chose pour dire à l'autre que l'on est en danger, ou que tout va bien, le stoppe John.

\- C'est contradictoire, releva Sherlock.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Alors, une idée ? Il faut que l'on puisse utiliser dans une phrase. »

Sherlock réfléchi un instant, puis dit :

« Ballerine.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea John, surprit par ce choix.

\- Parce que les ballerines sont des étoiles, et que cela te rappellera ma promesse. J'y vais maintenant. » conclut Sherlock en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis il quitte leur cachette, laissant derrière lui un John rêveur.

**oOo**

**oOo**

« Espèce de bâtard… »

John serre les dents, retenant ses larmes. Il a déjà trop pleuré aujourd'hui, il n'en peut plus. Il recommencera à pleurer demain.

« Tu m'avais promis, tu te souviens ? Tu as promis que nous serions toujours ensemble. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de partir, tu m'entends ? »

Mais bien sûr, aucune réponse ne vint. John se mord la lèvre.

« J'attendrais un signe de toi. Reviens, s'il te plait. »

**oOo**

_Message entrant : numéro inconnu_

_Ballerine._

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Star Trek


	16. Kiss me (Star Trek)

**Fandom :** Star Trek

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** inconnu

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Gene Roddenberry et J.J. Abrams. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Erwaël

**Contrainte :** Utiliser les mots du fan'art.

**Genre :** Romance, Drabble.

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Jim T. Kirk/Spock

**Informations sur le canon :** Dans l'univers Star Trek, l'humanité développe le voyage spatial à vitesse supraluminique, grâce à un moteur à distorsion, à la suite d'une période post-apocalyptique du milieu du vingt-et-unième siècle. Plus tard, l'homme s'unit à d'autres espèces intelligentes de la galaxie pour former la Fédération des planètes unies. À la suite d'une intervention extraterrestre, et grâce à la science, l'humanité surmonte largement ses nombreux vices et faiblesses terrestres, au vingt-troisième siècle.

Starfleet est une organisation dépendant de la Fédération des planètes unies, chargée de l'exploration de la Galaxie et de la défense de l'espace de la Fédération. Un des vaisseaux, l'USS Enterprise, est commandé par le Capitaine Jim Kirk, humain, et Spock, son commandant, fils d'une humaine et d'un Vulcain. Les Vulcains sont des êtres humanoïdes venant de la planète Vulcain. Ils ont réussi à dompter leur émotion et sont gouverné par la logique. Ils ne mentent pas, car ce n'est pas logique de le faire.

**Résumé :** Jim était son exception. Peu importe ce dont il le défiait, Spock le faisait.

**Note d'auteur :** Oui, le drabble est la solution de facilité. Oui, je n'avais pas d'idée ^^' Il fait 150 mots pile mais cette fois c'est un hasard, je voulais écrire un petit texte et à la fin il faisait 147 mots alors je l'ai bidouillé.  
En parlant de ne pas avoir d'idée, j'ai eu ce matin une meilleur idée pour le fan'art d'hier, juste après de l'avoir publié, alors qu'elle était resté insaisissable pendant plus d'un mois X) Je pense que je vais réécrire l'OS du 14 après le calendrier honnêtement.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Kiss me**

Répondre au défi de quelqu'un était illogique. Spock ne l'avait jamais fait, gardant toujours son calme et choisissant la solution la plus logique, celle de dire non et tourner les talons. Mais comme d'habitude, Jim était son exception. Il suffisait qu'il le regarde avec ce feu dans ses yeux, et Spock ressentait _l'envie_ d'accepter, de lui prouver qu'il pouvait le faire.

Tellement illogique.

_« Je te défie de manger vingt beignets en une minute » « Je te défie de monter de monter là-bas » « Je te défi de dire supercalifragilisticexpialidocious vingt fois de suite très vite. »_

(Il était parfaitement capable de faire ce dernier).

Puis un soir dans un couloir sombre, Jim le coinça contre le mur et lui dit : « Je te défie de m'embrasser. »

Comme d'habitude, Spock répondit : « Vous me défier ? C'est illogique, Capitaine. ». Puis il obtempéra comme toujours.

Parfois, l'illogisme était vraiment la meilleure chose qui soit. Et Spock ne regrettait rien.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Sherlock (movies)


	17. Mauvaise époque (Sherlock Holmes movies)

**Fandom :** Sherlock Holmes (movies)

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :** Inconnu

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, l'histoire du film étant à Guy Ritchie. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Hasegawa-algue

 **Contrainte :** /

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

 **Informations sur le canon :** L'action se passe en 1890. Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant pour la police, et est doté d'une mémoire remarquable ainsi que d'une grande capacité à remarquer des petits détails que personne d'autre ne voit, ce dont il se sert pour résoudre des crimes. Il est aussi un toxico. Il est accompagné de John Watson, un médecin militaire revenu avec une blessure à la jambe de la guerre d'Afghanistan. C'est son colocataire, il l'aide dans ses enquêtes.

Dans le premier film, on apprend que John fréquente une jeune femme, Mary, et qu'il va la demander en mariage.

Ils ont un chien nommé Gladstone.

 **Résumé :** « J'ai rencontré une femme, Holmes. »

 **Note d'auteur :** Je regarde les films en VF, et ils se vouvoient (c'est aussi le cas dans les livres), mais pour moi ils se tutoient dans les moments intime, donc j'ai écrit le texte comme ça sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai remarqué le changement de pronom à la relecture. Moi je trouve que ça passe, mais vous trouverez peut-être ça bizarre.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Mauvaise époque**

Quand John rentra ce jour-là, Holmes était allongé sur la peau de tigre, sa robe de chambre roulé sous sa tête (celle tellement déchiré que c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en un seul morceau). Gladstone se précipita vers le médecin, l'accueillant avec joie. La scène faisait très domestique – si on occultait le crâne sur la cheminée et l'erlenmeyer fumant de manière suspecte sur la table.

John s'avança vers l'autre homme et s'assit à ses côté. Holmes ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là, lui faisant un sourire tordu.

« Vous voici Watson ! Vous tombez à pic pour – »

Il se coupa en voyant le regard grave de Watson. Comprenant qu'ils allaient avoir une conversation sérieuse, il saisit sa pipe. Le sujet abordé allait certainement nécessiter une grande quantité de tabac, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aller dans sa chambre et prendre quelque chose de plus fort.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel il sembla chercher ses mots, John déclara :

« J'ai rencontré une femme, Holmes. »

Impassible, du moins à l'extérieur, Le brun ne parut pas surpris.

« Je sais, dit-il calmement. Cela fait même quelque temps. »

John se mordit la lèvre, et Sherlock fixa son regard dessus.

« Mais c'est allé plus loin aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez embrassé. »

John détourna les yeux.

« Vous saviez que cela allait arriver. » se défend-il vainement. Lassé de le regarder d'en bas, Sherlock se redressa et s'assit en face de lui.

« Non, mais je sais que vous pensez cela nécessaire pour une raison qui m'échappe. Vous êtes le seul à rendre cela inévitable, Watson.

\- Nous avons déjà une vie assez dangereuse, je ne veux pas en rajouter. Vous savez ce qui pourrait arriver si les rumeurs prennent trop d'ampleur.

\- Je n'ai jamais été homme à me soucier de ce que penses les autres. » rejeta Sherlock.

S'avançant vers son amant, il leva le bras et mit sa main sur sa nuque, le rapprochant de lui. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant délicatement.

Revendiquant son territoire.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'as embrassé comme ça ? »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et John les sépara dans un halètement, la laissant entrer et se mêler à la sienne.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'embrasse aussi bien que moi ? enchérit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Est-ce qu'Irène embrasse aussi bien que moi ? » mordit John en retour.

Sherlock se tut, touché.

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une femme, dit John, semblant soudain résigné.

\- Mais je ne l'aime pas autant que toi, assura Sherlock.

\- Je sais. Et je n'aimerai jamais Mary autant que toi. »

John joignit une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, et appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire s'allonger. Il se posa au-dessus de lui, joignant leurs hanches et leur tirant à tous deux un gémissement.

Ils savaient tous les deux que leur temps était compté, que John ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et que cet échange ne serait plus mentionné. Leur conversation cœur à cœur était rare, et ils les gardaient caché dans un coin de leur esprit après ; la société ne leur permettait pas de faire autrement.

« Dis-moi qu'il y a un moyen de te faire changer d'avis. » supplia alors Sherlock, laissant transparaitre ses sentiments pendant un bref instant.

John resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis dit :

« Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Nous ne sommes simplement pas dans la bonne époque. »

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :** Supernatural


	18. Un goût de Paradis (Supernatural)

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** andlatitude

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Lawnny

**Contrainte :** UA Coffee Shop

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Dean Winchester/Castiel Sam Winchester/Gabriel

**Informations sur le canon :** C'est l'histoire de deux frères, Sam et Dean Winchester, chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, qui sillonnent les États-Unis à bord d'une Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967 et enquêtent sur des phénomènes paranormaux (souvent issus du folklore, des superstitions, mythes et légendes urbaines américaines, mais aussi des monstres surnaturels tels que les fantômes, loups-garous, démons, vampires…).

Ils font cela depuis très jeune, car leur père faisait cela et les a emmenés avec lui, leur apprenant le métier de chasseur. Quand il eut dix-huit ans, Sam décrocha une bourse pour Stanford et quitte cette vie. Dans cet UA, leur père est chasseur de prime et Dean a suivi Sam pour veiller sur lui (alors que ce n'est pas le cas dans le canon).

Gabriel et Sam sont des anges. Ici, ils sont frères.

**Résumé :** Sam a le béguin pour Gabriel. Mais Gabriel est le frère du copain de Dean. Et il est intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note d'auteur :** /

Enjoy !

* * *

**Un goût de paradis**

« Sam ? »

Dean, assit sur le canapé, attend que son frère réponde. Mais Sam resta penché sur ses cours, sourd à l'appel de son frère. Exaspéré, Dean arracha la page d'un bloc-notes placé sur la table basse pour en faire une boulette, puis la jeta à la tête de Sam.

« Aïe ! » Protesta Sam en relevant enfin la tête, lançant un regard noir à Dean. « Quoi ?

\- Je te disais que j'ai proposé à Cas d'organiser une réunion pour que vous vous rencontriez. Son frère habite en ville, on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un de tes plans foireux pour me faire sortir, prévint Sam.

\- Non, promis. Même si ce serait classe qu'on sorte avec deux frères, Cas m'a dit qu'il était déjà intéressé par quelqu'un. Et je ne te branche pas avec des personnes que je ne connais pas en tant que grand frère, je dois protéger ton innocence. »

Sam dut cacher un petit rire derrière sa main. Son innocence, même si elle existait toujours, était déjà sérieusement entachée. Dean devait le savoir d'ailleurs, mais il voulait toujours jouer le rôle du grand frère.

« Alors tu es partant ? relança Dean.

\- Tu sais bien que oui. J'ai hâte de rencontrer l'homme qui te rend si heureux.

\- Super ! s'enthousiasma Dean. Je vais organiser cela alors. »

**oOo**

Le frère de Castiel était en retard. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous arrangé, parce que ce n'était pas un bon départ.

Au moins, cela lui permettait de rencontrer Castiel tranquillement. Cas avait un an de plus que Dean et finissait ses études de vétérinaire à Stanford, comme Sam. Il était vraiment intelligent, mais semblait parfois un peu à côté de la plaque. Il avait aussi des yeux bleus magnifique – Sam comprenait pourquoi Dean avait craqué pour lui.

Et surtout, Sam n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux que quand il était au côté du brun. Rien que pour cela, il l'adorait déjà.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement de leur étude et du travail dans un garage de Dean, une exclamation enthousiaste retentit derrière eux.

« Hey, Cassie ! »

Sam se figea. Il connaissait cette voix.

« Gabriel ?! » lâcha-t-il en se retournant.

Il avait du mal à y croire, mais pourtant si : c'était Gabriel, l'un des employé du café près de la bibliothèque de l'université.

« Tu connais mon frère ? » s'étonna Castiel.

Sam se sentit rougir. Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il le connaissait en vérité, il avait développé un énorme béguin pour le blond.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le café Gabriel avait essayé de le draguer avec la réplique de drague la plus mauvaise que Sam n'avait jamais entendu. Un des cafés de la carte se nommait « goût de paradis », et Gabriel lui avait proposé « autre chose » ayant un bien meilleur goût. Sam l'avait rembarré, bien sûr. Mais le blond avait essayé de se rattraper le lendemain très gentlemen, il lui avait offert sa boisson et avait passé quelques minutes avec lui, disant qu'il voulait faire une deuxième impression meilleure que la première.

De fil en aiguille, Sam s'était détendu et ils avaient sympathisé. Sam lui avait parlé de ses études et de son enfance avec son père chasseur de prime, Gabriel s'était confié sur son rêve d'avoir un jour son propre magasin de bonbon. Et oui, Sam était tombé amoureux de lui en chemin.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Je prends mon café là où il travaille, expliqua-t-il.

\- Sacré coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui sors avec Cassie, ce serait gênant, dit Gabriel en s'asseyant avec eux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, proteste Cas, les joues rouges. Je te présente Dean, et voici donc son frère Sam.

\- Enchanté de connaître celui qui a déniaisé mon petit frère.

\- Gabriel ! »

Si Castiel semble ne plus savoir où se mettre, Dean retenait un rire.

Alors que la discussion reprenait, Sam jetait de brefs coups d'œil à Gabriel de temps en temps. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour réellement intéresser l'autre homme, malgré leur première interaction. Gabriel avait 25 ans Sam n'avait que 18 ans, il était à peine un adulte. Comment pourrait-il être pris au sérieux ?

Soudain, un poids tomba dans son estomac quand il se souvint des paroles de Dean, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ce rendez-vous.

_Même si ce serait classe qu'on sorte avec deux frères, Cas m'a dit qu'il était déjà intéressé par quelqu'un._

Et bien voilà, il avait sa réponse. Mais c'était encore pire, maintenant : il ne pouvait pas juste éviter le café en espérant se remettre de son crush parce que si Cas continuait à voir Dean (et cela semblait bien parti pour), alors Gabriel serait toujours dans la vie de Sam.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**oOo**

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, Sam passa devant le café sans un regard à l'intérieur. Il devait éclaircir son esprit il devait oublier Gabriel s'il ne voulait pas que sa vie émotionnelle ne devienne très compliquée. Et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était d'ignorer complètement l'homme.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit une clochette et des pas précipités derrière lui.

« Sam ! »

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Plaquant un sourire sur son visage, il se retourna :

« Hey Gabriel. »

Le plus vieux se tenait devant lui, son tablier autour des hanches et un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

\- Je ne t'évite pas, je suis très occupé en ce moment, nia l'étudiant.

\- Bien sûr, alors le fait que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la réunion avec nos frères est une coïncidence ?

\- Totalement. » affirma Sam.

_Peu importe ce dont on t'accuse, nie en bloc_. Sam appliquait ce conseil de Dean à la lettre.

« Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que l'on s'entendait bien toi et moi.

\- Oui, c'est justement le problème. » marmonna Sam.

Malheureusement, il dut le dire trop fort car le visage de Gabriel s'assombrit.

« Je vois, je ne te dérangerai plus alors, asséna-t-il en se retournant.

\- Non Gab, attend ! » essaya de le retenir Sam, sentant qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Il se rapprocha de lui, ne sachant que dire.

Ce n'était pas le moment, mais il avait envie d'embrasser le blond. Après tout, cela aurait le mérite d'être clair, et Sam ne serait plus le seul à être gêné durant les réunions de famille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il franchit la distance entre eux et appliqua ses lèvres sur celle du plus petit, se penchant vers lui. La pression dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Gabriel ne bougea pas, puis Sam se retira.

« Voilà pourquoi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Dean me l'as dit. »

Il se recula dans le but de partir le plus vite possible, mais en fut empêché par deux mains qui agrippèrent ses bras. Avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, il fut plaqué contre le torse de Gabriel et ses lèvres furent de nouveau plaquées contre les siennes. Mais cette fois, le blond était beaucoup plus actif.

« Espèce d'idiot, murmura-t-il affectueusement. C'était de toi dont je parlais ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il ravit ses lèvres à nouveau, et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, en plein milieu de la rue.

Les lèvres de Gabriel avaient effectivement un goût de paradis.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Avengers


	19. Grand Frère (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** bottomjohns

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** William Hecter

**Contrainte :** /

**Genre :** Family

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** /

**Informations sur le canon :** Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes sont frères. Ils sont très intelligents tous les deux.

**Résumé :** Mycroft n'est pas le meilleur des grands frères. Mais il essaie.

**Note d'auteur :** Je me suis trompé de fandom hier ^^' ça arrive, voilà. Le fan'art d'aujourd'hui est spécial, parce que William m'a juste donné le nom de l'auteur et m'as dit de choisir celui que je voulais ! Et j'ai craqué pour ce croquis de Sherlock enfant.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Grand frère**

Mycroft avait 10 ans quand Sherlock arriva à la maison. C'était une petite chose toute plissé et rouge, qui gémissait et chouinait, et Mycroft savait juste qu'il allait l'ennuyer tout le reste de sa vie. Il était un grand frère maintenant, et ça allait lui coller à la peau.

Il ne voulait pas de ça.

« On peut le remettre dans ton ventre ? Déclara-t-il seulement quand sa mère lui présenta le bébé.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. » le contredit gentiment sa mère.

Mycroft lui lança un regard peu impressionné. Duh, il savait que ça ne se passait pas comme ça. En fait, il savait parfaitement tout ce que ses parents avait fait pour amener cette nuisance au monde. Mais il avait quand même le droit d'espérer, non ?

**oOo**

Malheureusement, le bébé était bien parti pour rester. Ses parents l'avaient placé dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, et ils s'en occupaient _tout_ le temps, s'extasiant sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ce qui était ridicule, parce que Sherlock ne faisait rien à par manger, dormir et déféquer. Mycroft n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un seul humain puisse générer autant de sels. Il s'en tenait aussi loin que possible dans ces moment-là.

Ah si, il y avait quelque chose que Sherlock faisait encore plus que ça : Pleurer. Chaque. Putain. De. Nuit !

Mycroft n'en pouvait plus cette toute petite chose faisait absolument tout pour retenir l'attention de tout le monde, et c'était horrible.

Il ne fut donc pas le seul à pousser un soupir de soulagement quand Sherlock fit enfin ses nuits. Puis le temps passa, et son frère commença à grandir. Il commençait même à ressembler vraiment à un humain, et plus une petite chose fripé comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mycroft se maudit quand un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres le jour où Sherlock fit ses premiers pas. Selon sa mère, son premier fut « Ma », mais Mycroft était persuadé que c'était « My ». Il le savait juste.

C'était simplement la meilleure période pour être proche de son frère, se persuada-t-il. Mais bientôt, Sherlock allait devenir un autre poisson rouge, comme le reste des gens.

Et ses parents et Sherlock formeraient une heureuse famille de poisson rouge, avec lui sur le côté.

**oOo**

« Mycroft, tu pourras t'occuper de ton frère ce soir ? »

L'adolescent de 16 ans leva la tête de ses devoirs, se tournant vers sa mère à la porte de sa chambre.

« Maman, je travaille !

\- je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, je dois y aller et ton père est à Londres. Il a mangé et il est au lit, il faut juste que tu le surveille. »

Mycroft aurait soupiré profondément s'il avait été un adolescent lambda. Dieu merci il ne l'était pas, et se contenta de faire une moue dédaigneuse.

« Merci chérie. » conclu sa mère en partant.

Mycroft se repencha sur ses feuilles et se concentra. Si Sherlock dormait, il allait juste vérifier que tout allait bien quand il y irait se coucher, dans une ou deux heures.

Mais son petit frère avait d'autre plan apparemment : quelques minutes plus tard, Mycrot fut de nouveau dérangé par sa porte qui grinçait. Avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés avait traversé sa chambre et se tenait à côté de lui, le regardant avec ses grands yeux gris.

« Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'étudie la géopolitique, pour prendre de l'avance. C'est pour les grands, Sherlock. Vas te coucher maintenant.

\- Ma professeure n'arrête pas de dire ça, protesta Sherlock en fronçant le nez. Mais je suis grand, et sais ce que c'est, la géopolitique. C'est l'étude de l'impact de facteurs géographiques sur la politique. »

Avec un air hautain, il leva le nez et affirma :

« C'est _ennuyeux_. »

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mince, son frère était absolument adorable. C'était totalement injuste.

« Tu sais dire beaucoup de grand mot, bravo. Mais tu sais ce qu'ils veulent dire au moins ?

\- Oui ! Je t'ai dit, je suis grand, protesta Sherlock.

\- Cette peluche prête à confusion alors, taquina Mycroft en désignant la peluche en forme d'abeille que tenait Sherlock, qui l'avait depuis ses deux ans. Allez, même les grands garçons doivent se coucher tôt. »

Il se leva et pris la main de son petit frère, puis se dirigea vers la chambre du plus jeune.

« Mais j'ai pas sommeil !

\- Ecoute, c'est toi qui vois. » soupira Mycroft. Son petit frère est peut-être adorable, mais il est aussi un peu énervant. « Tu peux rester éveillé si tu veux, mais tu restes dans ta chambre. Ce sera de ta faute si tu es fatigué à l'école. »

Sherlock alla s'asseoir sur son lit, boudeur.

« Je veux pas aller à l'école. Les autres enfants sont méchants. »

Il relève les yeux vers son frère.

« Est-ce que les autres t'embêtaient aussi à mon âge ? »

Sherlock tenta de cacher ses émotions en posant la question, mais il n'était pas encore très au point. Mycroft se doutait qu'il prenait modèle sur lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Les autres n'aiment pas vraiment les gens comme nous, ils nous trouvent bizarre. Mais il ne faut pas faire attention à eux si tu laisses ça diriger ta vie, tu deviendras comme eux.

\- Comment ?

\- Ennuyeux ! » dit Mycroft, utilisant le mot préféré de son frère depuis quelques mois (leur mère appelait ça une phase, mais Mycroft n'était pas convaincu.)

Un air d'horreur s'afficha sur le visage du plus petit.

« S'attacher n'est pas un avantage Sherlock. » fini Mycroft, exprimant ce qui était devenu sa devise. « Cela devrait t'aider dans la vie. Et maintenant, je te laisse dormir. »

Il se leva et quitta la chambre de son frère, laissant la porte entrouverte pour entendre s'il se passait quelque chose. Puis il retourna travailler mais il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Après une heure de lecture vaine, Mycroft abandonna. Il ne pourra pas faire plus ce soir. Se relevant, il revint dans la chambre de Sherlock pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il trouva son frère enfin endormi, la lumière éteinte.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, observant son frère. Il savait maintenant que son frère n'était pas du tout un poisson rouge comme il l'avait pensé. Il regarda la chambre, pleine de livres de biologie et de chimie, d'outils et de dessin d'observation. La loupe que Sherlock avait reçu à son anniversaire était sur la table de chevet. Ce n'était pas la chambre d'un enfant de six ans normal.

Sherlock et Mycroft n'avaient pas le même esprit, mais ils avaient la même intelligence. Cependant Sherlock était beaucoup plus sensible que lui, il le savait. Et il avait peur de ce que la vie de son frère allait être.

Il se pencha et embrassa le front de Sherlock.

« J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que voulait vraiment dire être grand frère. Mais je te promets de te protéger, par tous les moyens. »

* * *

**Fan'art de demain :** X-Men


	20. Flowers (X-Men)

**Fandom :** X-Men

 **Dessinateur des fan'arts :** inconnus

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé les fan'arts :** Nalou & Lyra Scoresby

 **Contrainte :** /

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning : **/

 **Couple :** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier

 **Informations sur le canon :** Charles Xavier est un riche héritier vivant dans un manoir dans l'état de New-York. Son père est mort et sa mère s'est remariée avec Kurt Marko avant de mourir aussi. Kurt a eu un enfant d'un premier mariage, Caïn. Sa mère meurt quelques années après.

Dans les reboots, Charles a une sœur adoptive, Raven (qui deviendra Mystique).

Erik Lehnsherr est un autre personnage principal (ici il est tellement UA qu'il n'y a pas besoin de savoir quelque chose de lui au préalable, juste qu'il n'est pas aussi riche que Charles donc je lui ait donné le rôle de domestique dans cet UA Atonement).

Les fan'arts reprennent ici un film dans lequel l'acteur de Charles, James McAvoy, joue (mais j'ai inversé les rôles). L'histoire se passe dans une famille riche dans les années 1940 au début du film, la fille aînée va remplir un vase à une fontaine, et celui-ci se casse à cause d'un domestique qui insiste pour l'aider. Un morceau tombe dans la fontaine, et la jeune fille va le chercher en plongeant dedant, ce qui fait qu'elle se montre complètement mouillée et en petite tenue au domestique. Malheureusement, sa jeune sœur les surprends et les dénonces, se méprenant sur la situation. Le domestique est renvoyé.

 **Résumé :** Le danger vient toujours de là où on ne l'attend pas.

 **Note d'auteur :** J'ai oublié de publier hier. Et je me suis trompé de fandom. Mais j'ai plein de partiels en ce moment… Bref, désolé ^^'.

J'ai réuni les deux fan'arts dans un même chapitre parce qu'ils traitent du même crossover, et Lyra savait quel fan'art m'avait proposé Nalou :) Je n'ai pas vu le film Atonement (Reviens-moi en français) en entier par contre, donc je me suis inspiré de ce que j'ai vu ^^ En fait, j'étais tranquillement en train de regarder quand soudain, un Benedict Cumberbatch sauvage surgit à l'écran ! Et moi je le dit « cool, Ben est dans ce film ! » puis une seconde après « Oh non, Ben est dans ce film ! Faut que je passe en Anglais ! » Oui, parce que je ne supporte pas la voix du doubleur français de Ben ^^'. Mais malheureusement, ce film n'est pas en streaming VOSTFR T_T

Et je savait comment commencer, mais pas vraiment comment finir…

Enjoy !

* * *

**Flowers**

Ce jour-là, Charles était allé chercher quelques fleurs pour le salon à la place de sa sœur, qui s'était plainte ne pas vouloir sortir au soleil et gâcher son teint. Cela ne gênait pas Charles il faisait beau, c'était une journée parfaite pour sortir.

Il fit un sourire à Erik en passant le domestique lui fit un clin d'œil en retour. Vêtu légèrement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en toile, le soleil faisant briller ses cheveux, il était divinement beau. Alors qu'il recommençait à tailler les haies, Charles vit la sueur couler le long de sa nuque. Il était vraiment dommage qu'ils soient en plein jour, le jeune homme en aurais bien fait son quatre heure. Tant pis, il se rattraperait ce soir quand ils seraient à l'abri dans la petite chambre d'Erik, sous les toits. En attendant, il détourna les yeux et reprit son chemin.

Une fois sa tâche accompli, Charles alla récupérer un vase dans le manoir et se dirigea vers la fontaine pour le remplir.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

Charles sursauta, et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

« Erik ? Non, ça ira. » dit-il en regardant nerveusement vers le manoir.

Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, théoriquement, mais Charles essayait de minimiser au maximum leur interaction la journée. Il savait que son beau-frère cherchait tous les prétextes pour rendre sa vie difficiles. Et avec son beau-père extrêmement homophobe, sa relation avec Erik ne devait surtout pas être connue. De plus, ce ne serait pas que sa vie qui serait ruiné Erik avait beaucoup plus à perdre que lui.

« Détend-toi, Caïn et Kurt sont de l'autre côté du manoir. » lui sourit Erik en devinant ses pensées.

Charles s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, posant le vase à côté de lui. L'autre homme se posa à côté de lui. Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne.

« Bientôt 19 ans, déclara Erik. Tu as hâte ?

\- C'est juste un an de plus. J'ai surtout hâte d'avoir 21 ans et d'être majeur, dit Charles. Ce jour-là, je pourrai mettre Kurt à la porte. Je serai libre. »

Il ne rajouta rien, mais il savait qu'Erik avait compris le sous-entendu : ils seraient libre tous les deux. Ils pourraient vivre leur amour au grand jour. Enfin, autant que la société le leur permettait.

Mais ce rêve ne se réaliserai pas avant longtemps. Revenant sur terre, Charles enleva les fleurs du vase et se pencha pour le remplir.

« Laisse-moi faire, proposa Erik en saisissant l'anse.

\- Non, ça va aller, refusa Charles en tirant de son côté.

\- J'insiste, dit Erik en faisant un sourire narquois, celui qui lui donnait l'air d'un requin. Il semblait follement s'amuser.

\- Erik, lâche – »

Un craquement l'interrompit alors que l'anse cassait et restait dans la main du domestique. Sous la surprise, Erik la lâcha et elle tomba dans l'eau.

« Idiot ! murmura Charles en le frappant du point sur l'épaule. Tu sais combien ça coûte ? »

Relevant sa manche, il plongea le bras et essaya de rattraper le morceau de porcelaine, mais la fontaine était trop profonde. Grognant de dépit, il se leva et commença à enlever son gilet.

« Ne t'embête pas. » intervint Erik en se levant lui-aussi.

Enjambant le rebord, il plongea dans l'eau. Charles attendit quelques secondes qu'il refasse surface, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Quand Erik ressortit cependant, il oublia toute son exaspération, trop occupé à fixer le torse de son amant moulé par sa chemise trempé. Erik sortit de la fontaine et lui tendit l'anse cassé, un air arrogant sur le visage.

« Je crois que vous avez perdu ça. »

Puis il prit le vase et se pencha, le remplissant. Enfin, il prit les fleurs et les mit dedans.

« Voilà pour Monsieur. » conclut-il en faisant une révérence idiote.

Charles leva les yeux au ciel, mais son petit sourire démentait cela. Faisant un effort pour rester fixé sur son visage et ne pas laisser son regard retomber plus au sud, il prit l'offrande et la mit sous un bras. De l'autre main, se sentant audacieux, il prit les doigts d'Erik entre les siens et lui fit un baisemain.

« Merci mon cher. Maintenant, je vais devoir y aller. »

Lui faisant un dernier clin d'œil, il tourna les talons et revint dans le manoir.

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud. Charles se sentait heureux, et il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait ce fut pourquoi il ne vit pas le rideau se rabattre derrière une des fenêtres, ni le visage en larme de sa petite sœur disparaître derrière.

Le danger vient toujours de là où on ne l'attend pas.

**oOo**

Des cris résonnèrent dans le hall, sortant Charles de son livre. Intrigué, il le posa et se leva, rejoignant l'entrée de la maison.

« Lehnsherr ! » hurlait Kurt Marko, le visage rouge de colère. « Où est-il !? »

Charles vit sa sœur Raven en larme juste derrière. Quand celle-ci le vit, elle se précipita vers lui.

« Je suis désolé ! pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je voulais juste qu'il te punisse, je ne voulais pas… »

Le reste se perdit dans ses sanglots. Posant une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la calmer, il jeta un regard confus vers son beau-père.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Toi ! S'exclama l'homme en tendant un doigt vers lui, une veine de sa tempe battant furieusement. Espèce de dégénéré ! Je vais t'envoyer en pensionnat dès que cette affaire sera close, cela te remettra dans le droit chemin ! »

Se tournant vers une femme de chambre tremblante qui se tenait au pied de l'escalier, il hurla :

« Alors, où est Lehnsherr !? »

Erik rentra à ce moment-là dans la maison. Il avait changé de vêtement depuis l'après-midi, et ses cheveux étaient maintenant secs. A sa vue, la colère de Kurt sembla grandir encore plus. Inquiet, Charles murmura à Raven :

« Va dans ta chambre. »

Quand elle fut partie, Charles se rapprocha.

« Kurt, je suis sûr que…

\- Ferme-là, toi ! claqua le plus vieux. Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait ensemble, monstres. J'ai prévenu la police, elle est en chemin pour venir le chercher. Il n'y aura pas de pédés sous mon toit ! »

Tout le sang quitta le visage d'Erik et il fit un pas en arrière vers la porte d'entrée. Remarquant le mouvement, Kurt s'avança vers lui en disant :

« Non, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en aller ! »

Sortant de sa stupeur, Charles sut qu'il fallait agir vite. Se précipitant, il décrocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Kurt. L'homme était trop fort pour lui, mais Charles avait son intelligence de son côté. Il poussa son beau-père de toutes ses forces, pas assez pour le faire tomber mais au moins lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une chaise se trouvait derrière lui, et Kurt chuta.

Charles se tourna vers Erik, toujours figé devant la porte.

« Fuis ! » lui cria-t-il désespérément.

Semblant reprendre ses esprits, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une brève seconde qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis Erik se retourna et courut.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Charles vit Erik avant de nombreuse année.

**oOo**

Kurt envoya effectivement Charles en pensionnat, plus exactement en Angleterre à Oxford, le virant de sa maison d'enfance. Charles n'eut pas le choix la fortune de son père était toujours bloquée jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans, et Kurt avait le contrôle du financement de ses études.

Ironiquement, Kurt mourut deux jours avant que Charles atteigne sa majorité. Caïn s'était engagé dans l'armée et il n'avait aucune nouvelle, et Raven était dans un pensionnat pour fille.

Charles décida de ne pas retourner en Amérique. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans un manoir vide rempli de rêves brisés, là où il aurait dû être enfin heureux avec Erik. Il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles depuis le jour de sa fuite, mais malgré ses tentatives pour l'oublier, ses souvenirs s'accrochaient. Alors il continua ses études, décrochant un doctorat en génétique.

Puis il rentra chez lui, et décidant de faire face à ses souvenirs, il se mit à la recherche de son ancien amant.

Il découvrit qu'Erik était devenu le leader d'un groupe politique violent, qui se battait contre « l'oppression des riches ». Des gens comme Charles. Il était un riche héritier après tout. Il pensa à le contacter quand même, mais abandonna vite l'idée. Cela faisait si longtemps, Erik l'avait probablement oublié…

Il tenta donc de se concentrer sur autre chose, de trouver quoi faire de sa vie. Il eut la réponse le jour où sa sœur rencontra Hank, un gamin de New York extrêmement intelligent mais qui n'avait pas l'argent pour faire des études. Charles voulait aider les gens comme lui il voulait leur donner la chance qu'il méritait.

Il voulait construire une école.

**oOo**

Cela lui prit plusieurs années, mais il réussit. Le jour de l'inauguration, il se sentit enfin de nouveau heureux, presque autant que lorsqu'il avait 19 ans.

Puis il parcouru la foule du regard et rencontra de yeux bleus, et comprit soudain qu'il en était loin. Rien ne se comparait à cela. Il fallait croire que l'amour ne mourrait jamais, si ses battements de cœur accélérés voulait dire quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers l'autre homme, fendant la foule présente dans le hall sans y prêter attention. Voyant qu'il l'avait remarqué, l'homme lui fit un sourire et se retourna, se dirigeant vers un petit salon vide. Charles le suivit aveuglément, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Erik, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant l'autre.

\- Charles. »

Sa voix profonde provoqua des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Charles. Il le buvait du regard, ne croyant toujours pas à sa présence devant lui.

« Je pensais que tu étais dans ce groupe… commença Charles.

\- J'y étais, confirma Erik. Mais j'ai entendu la nouvelle de ton retour, et j'ai voulu raviver un vieux rêve. »

Il se rapprocha d'un pas, se mordant la lèvre.

« Enfin, s'il y a toujours une place dans ta vie pour moi, un homme sans le sou. »

Souriant follement, Charles combla la distance et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Erik.

« Il y aura toujours une place dans ma vie pour toi. »

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :** Star Trek


	21. Décide-toi, Embrasse-le (Star Trek Reboot)

**Fandom :** Star Trek (Reboot)

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** Cobyfrog

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Gene Roddenberry et J.J. Abrams. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.  
Le titre vient de la chanson « Embrasse-là » de la petite sirène, qui appartient à Disney (Musique de Alan Menken, paroles de Howard Ashman et adaptation française de Claude Rigal-Ansous)

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Clelia Kerlais

**Contrainte :** placer les mots : étoiles, baiser, univers.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Spock/Jim T. Kirk

**Informations sur le canon :** Dans l'univers Star Trek, l'humanité développe le voyage spatial à vitesse supraluminique, grâce à un moteur à distorsion, à la suite d'une période post-apocalyptique du milieu du vingt-et-unième siècle. Plus tard, l'homme s'unit à d'autres espèces intelligentes de la galaxie pour former la Fédération des planètes unies. À la suite d'une intervention extraterrestre, et grâce à la science, l'humanité surmonte largement ses nombreux vices et faiblesses terrestres, au vingt-troisième siècle.

Starfleet est une organisation dépendant de la Fédération des planètes unies, chargée de l'exploration de la Galaxie et de la défense de l'espace de la Fédération. Un des vaisseaux, l'USS Enterprise, est commandé par le Capitaine Jim Kirk, humain, et Spock est son commandant, fils d'une humaine et d'un Vulcain. Les Vulcains sont des êtres humanoïdes venant de la planète Vulcain. Ils ont réussi à dompter leur émotion et sont gouverné par la logique. Leur doigts sont très sensibles, c'est pourquoi leur baiser consiste à un touché de leur index et annuaire.

Nyota Uhura est la lieutenante du vaisseau, et l'officier en charge des communications. Elle a eu une relation avec Spock.

Leonard « Bones » McCoy est le médecin de bord.

Scott Montgomery est l'ingénieur en chef.

Chekov et Sulu sont des pilotes.

**Résumé :** Spock était décidé, il allait déclarer ses sentiments à Jim. Mais d'abord, il devait trouver comment.

**Note d'auteur :** Je suis en retard de deux jours. Je n'ai pas pu écrire les derniers chapitres. Pouvez-vous voir à quel point je suis dans la merde ?  
Je vais juste écrire tout le week-end. Heureusement que je suis enfin libre de révision !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Décide-toi, embrasse-le**

Spock avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait déclarer ses sentiments à Jim.

C'était logique après tout Spock avait découvert ses sentiments récemment, et il n'avait aucune raison de le lui cacher. Si Jim répondait positivement à ses avances, ils auraient à s'arranger avec l'administration, mais les amiraux étaient déjà exaspérés par leur relation qu'ils qualifiaient de « trop proche » et seuls leurs excellents résultats faisaient qu'ils les acceptaient quand même. Si leur relation atteignait le niveau supérieur, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose pour eux. L'équipage de l'Enterprise était jeune mais dynamique, et ils savaient que c'était dû à l'énergie et l'engagement de Jim et que Jim ne pouvait travailler qu'avec Spock comme commandant. De plus, l'équipage ne voulait pas non plus travailler avec d'autres.

C'était incroyable, la loyauté que pouvait inspirer Jim. Lorsque leurs supérieurs avaient évoqué la possibilité de transférer Spock sur un autre vaisseau une deuxième fois après ce qui s'était passé avec Khan, Chekov avait suggéré de se mutiner et de devenir pirate de l'espace, et les autres l'avaient appuyé. C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie à l'époque, mais Spock savait qu'ils l'auraient vraiment fait si le transfert s'était produit.

Et à sa grande surprise, il s'était rendu compte qu'il les aurait suivit sans un regard en arrière.

Donc, aucuns contre-arguments logiques ne s'opposaient à une déclaration de sa part, à part un obstacle de taille : Spock n'avait aucune idée de comment demander à un humain d'entamer une relation.

Il n'avait eu que deux relations dans sa vie, la première décidé depuis son enfance avec la Vulcaine T'Pring qui lui avait préféré un autre, et la deuxième avec Nyota, qui avait pris fin d'un commun accord il y avait quelque mois.

Il aurait pu reprendre la façon dont il avait proposé à Nyota, mais la vérité était que c'était elle qui avait pris les devants : elle s'était planté devant lui après un cours et lui avait demandé s'il voudrait dîner un soir. Il ne pouvait pas reproduire cela avec Jim, car ils mangeaient déjà ensemble presque chaque soir au réfectoire, et il ne pouvait pas exactement inviter Jim dans un restaurant chic quand ils étaient aux confins de l'espace.

Il devait donc demander conseil à quelqu'un, un humain de préférence. Bones fut immédiatement enlevé de la liste, car Spock ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance pour lui donner de vrais conseils. Scotty semblait entretenir une relation plus profonde avec l'Enterprise qu'avec n'importe quel humain, alors Spock le barra aussi. Checok, lui, était trop jeune pour vraiment lui être utile. Il restait bien Sulu, qui après tout avaient séduit un être humain masculin avec succès et semblait donc être un bon choix, mais ils n'étaient pas assez proche pour que Spock lui parle de sa vie privée. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule possibilité.

Ce fut pourquoi il se retrouva, le matin du jour où il avait décidé de se déclarer, à toquer à la porte de Nyota.

Nyota était le choix le plus logique : elle connaissait bien Jim et Spock, et elle avait de l'expérience dans les relations. Il aurait pu hésiter il y a quelque mois en raison de leur histoire passé, mais ils avaient mis les choses à plat et il savait que la jeune femme ne lui en voulait pas en fait, elle lui avait confié récemment avoir des vues sur Leonard.

Elle lui ouvrit immédiatement, l'accueillant chaleureusement et l'invitant à entrer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-elle quand ils furent installé confortablement avec des tasse de thé vulcain importé directement de New Vulcain.

\- J'aurais besoin de tes conseils en matière de relation amoureuse, commença le Commandant.

\- Vraiment ? Quelqu'un en vue ? Interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, en fait. Je voudrais demander à Jim de sortir avec moi. »

Il attendit anxieusement la réponse de Nyota. Il avait tout considéré logiquement, chaque réaction qu'elle pouvait avoir, mais il savait aussi que le comportement des humains pouvait être imprévisible.

Il n'avait pas à s'en faire cependant : Nyota eut un grand sourire et semblait euphorique.

« Et bien, il était temps ! Tu aurais mis longtemps à te rendre compte de tes sentiments.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Spock, très surpris.

\- Tout le monde dans le vaisseau sait que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis des années. En fait, vous devez être les deux seuls à ne pas encore être au courant.

\- Mais nous étions ensemble à ce moment-là. » releva Spock, confus.

La lieutenante eut un sourire triste.

« Oui, je suppose que je ne voulais voir que ce qui m'arrangeais. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne te faisais pas réagir comme Jim le fait. Tu le regarde d'une manière qui dit tout.

\- Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte, s'excusa presque le vulcain.

\- Je le sais, et je ne t'en veux pas, lui promis Nyota. Alors, sur quoi voulais-tu mes conseils exactement ?

\- Je voudrais déclarer mes sentiments ce soir, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment le lui dire. Existe-t-il une formulation particulière chez les humains ?

\- Pas vraiment, On y va surtout à l'instinct. Mais il y a le traditionnel « Je t'aime ». Même les Vulcains doivent dire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous transmettons nos sentiment par le touché, contredit Spock. C'est pour cela que vous les humains êtes si compliqué : il faut tout verbaliser.

\- Tu n'auras pas ce problème avec Jim remarqua la jeune femme. Il n'est pas du genre à vouloir de grande déclaration tout le temps. »

Elle le regarda attentivement, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais juste l'embrasser.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Tu feras passer le message, et tu n'auras pas à « verbaliser » tes sentiments.

\- Et tu penses qu'il répondra positivement ? » demanda Spock en gardant un visage lisse, verbalisant sa plus grande inquiétude.

Lorsqu'il avait pesé le pour et le contre de dévoiler ses sentiments à Jim, la possibilité que Jim n'ait pas les même sentiments pour lui avait été le plus grand « contre ». Spock tenait à leur relation, il ne voulait pas que cela les affecte. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Jim ne pouvait plus travailler avec lui ? Spock ne voulait même pas y penser.

« Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! S'exclama Nyota avec un petit rire. Tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure ? Il est fou de toi, crois-moi. Et tu es un idiot de croire le contraire. Alors ce soir, tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler !

\- Je ne le ferais pas. Donc, je dois juste l'embrasser ?

\- Malheureux, ne brûle pas les étapes ! S'écria Nyota avec un air horrifié, mais avec une lueur dans les yeux qui montrait qu'elle s'amusait en fait beaucoup. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à préparer avant d'en arriver là. »

**oOo**

_« Il faut une ambiance romantique. Pas trop appuyé, il n'y a pas besoin de pétale de rose non plus, mais il faut que ce soit spécial. »_

Spock s'était décidé pour la baie d'observation, avec ses vitres allant du sol au plafond qui donnait sur le vide galactique. Il avait demandé à l'ordinateur de bord de baisser les lumières pour créer une ambiance intimiste, comme le lui avait conseillé Nyota. Ce serait juste lui et Jim, avec les **étoiles** et l' **Univers** comme seuls témoins. Cela devrait être suffisamment romantique.

Il avait invité Jim à le rejoindre après le dîner pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, et était arrivé en avance pour être sûr de ne pas faire attendre son capitaine. Il était aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être.

Il s'appuya contre la rampe qui faisait le tour de la pièce, attendant. Il n'était pas inquiet ce serait illogique de l'être. Alors pourquoi avait-il un nœud au ventre ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, car ce fut à ce moment-là que Jim rentra dans la pièce. La lumière des étoiles se reflétait dans ses pupilles, et Spock se sentit soudain très heureux de son choix de lieu. Le blond était vraiment magnifique.

« Spock ! s'exclama Jim avec un sourire. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

Il s'approcha, admirant la vue.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, débuta le Vulcain. Il se sentait nerveux, mais garda son visage lisse.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler lors du diner ? s'étonna le capitaine.

\- Pas vraiment, non. »

Mais avant que Spock ne puisse continuer, Jim s'exclama :

« Tu t'es fait beau dis-moi ! »

Spock se rappela soudain qu'il était allé se changer, toujours suivant les conseils de Nyota.

_« Que comptes-tu mettre ?_

_\- Mon uniforme._

_\- Tu ne vas même pas faire un effort ? Met quelque chose d'un peu élégant plutôt. Et un pantalon un peu moulant, pour lui donner un avant-goût. »_

Le vulcain s'était décidé pour un pull confortable, toujours bleu mais ayant l'air moins officiel. Et après moult hésitation, il avait passé un pantalon noir plus moulant que d'habitude. Quand il vit les yeux de Jim s'attarder à cet endroit, il se sentit heureux d'avoir suivi le conseil.

« Tu cherches à plaire à quelqu'un ? reprit Jim après un raclement de gorge gêné.

\- Oui. » avoua Spock.

Sentant que c'était le bon moment, Spock se rapprocha de Jim. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la rambarde vers celle du blond, puis se pencha dans le but de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Spock… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me caresse les doigts ? »

Spock rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés et se recula brusquement, le charme rompu. Il se maudit silencieusement. Il avait fait cela instinctivement, trop habitué à combiner le baiser Vulcain au baiser humain lors sa relation avec Nyota pour penser au fait que Jim ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, mais je croyais… Enfin, je pensais que le contact de l'index et du majeur entre deux personnes était la façon dont les vulcains s'embrassaient.

\- C'est ça, admit Spock.

\- Donc, tu m'embrassais. » exprima Jim, l'air extrêmement confus.

Spock se maudit silencieusement. Comment avait-il pu penser que demander conseil à Nyota était une bonne idée ? C'était une très mauvaise idée. S'il était parti avec son idée initiale de simplement dire à Jim ce qu'il ressentait, la situation aurait été claire. Maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rattraper cela.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais plaire à quelqu'un. Est-ce que c'était moi ?

\- Affirmatif. Je souhaite te demander si tu voudrais sortir avec moi, et Nyota m'a conseillé de t'embrasser pour te faire connaître mes attentions. C'était de toute évidence une mauvaise idée.

\- C'est surtout qu'elle devait vouloir dire « baiser humain ».

\- C'était ce que je tentais de faire, mais je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Désolé. »

Ils restent silencieux après ça, aucun ne semblant savoir quoi dire. Jim fit un petit sourire tremblant et quand il regarda Spock droit dans les yeux, celui-ci vit les galaxies se refléter dans ses iris. Et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

« Jim, je suis amoureux de toi. Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côté, si tu le veux aussi. »

Le sourire de Jim devient éclatant, et cette fois, ce fut lui qui avança la main pour frotter ses doigts contre ceux de Spock.

« Je suis amoureux de toi moi aussi. »

Spock sourit lui aussi, se laissant emporter par les sensations que provoquait le baiser en lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas très excitant pour Jim, qui n'avait pas les doigts aussi sensible que lui. Nyota n'avait jamais débuté un baiser Vulcain d'elle-même, et si Spock appréciait le baiser humain, malgré le manque de sensation qu'il suscitait en lui, pour la connexion qu'il instaurait, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti comme cela et l'avait surtout fait par obligation. Mais Jim semblait heureux de simplement rester comme cela, le regardant avec un air amoureux et se tenant juste devant lui, sans demander autre chose en retour.

Mais Spock veut qu'il ressente la même chose de lui. Alors, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Et enfin, quand tu auras réussi : profite ! »_

Spock suivit ce conseil avec diligence.

* * *

**Fandom de demain : **Avengers


	22. Spider Kid (Avengers)

**Fandom :** Avengers

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** NaSyu

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Lawny

**Contrainte :** Happy end

**Genre :** Romance, Family

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

**Informations sur le canon :** Dans un monde plein de super-héros différents, on a entre autre :

\- Tony Stark, milliardaire qui a créé une armure higt-tech. Il se fait appeler Iron Man.

\- Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, qui est devenu un surhomme grâce à un sérum.

\- Peter Parker, qui s'est fait mordre par une araignée génétiquement modifié qui lui a donné des pouvoirs d'araignée : super force, lancé de toile, s'accrocher au mur. Il se fait appeler Spider man. Ses parents sont morts quand il était jeune ils avaient travaillé sur les araignées modifiés.

Bruce Banner est un physicien et Strange un sorcier.

(Tout ceci est très très résumé, juste ce qu'il faut pour comprendre. C'est aussi un melting-pot des histoires des films et des comics pour Spider-man, parce que chaque super-héros a plusieurs histoires. Donc si vous êtes intéressé, je vous invite à aller voir ça !)

**Résumé :** C'était un matin calme, jusqu'à ce que J.A.R.V.I.S les informe qu'il y avait un problème.

**Note d'auteur :** Il faut savoir que je n'aime pas le Stony. Je comprends l'idée des ennemis amoureux (je ship le drarry après tout) mais ils n'ont pas la bonne friction pour moi. Donc j'étais un peu embêté quand j'ai reçu le fan'art, mais c'est le jeu ! Alors j'ai écrit une histoire sur un prompt que j'aime bien qui contient souvent ce ship ^^ Et finalement je suis super contente du résultat ! C'est pour ça que j'adore ce principe de calendrier, parce que je n'aurais jamais écrit ce texte autrement :D

Enjoy !

* * *

**Spider Kid**

Quand Tony se levait le matin, la première chose qu'il faisait était de boire du café. Il était dur de quitter son lit et le corps chaud de son mari, mais Tony savait qu'il n'aurait plus un instant à lui pour le reste de la matinée s'il ne se levait pas tôt. Et il avait besoin de la sainte caféine pour traverser la journée.

Baillant, il traversa le couloir et atteignit la cuisine. Dieu merci, J.A.R.V.I.S avait déjà allumé la cafetière et le pot était plein. Il versa le breuvage dans une tasse, et prit sa première gorgée. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant à quel point le silence pouvait être plaisant. Au contraire, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être seul avec ses pensées et le comblait avec du rock au volume maximum, ou une émission de télé, ou n'importe quoi qui pouvait l'empêcher de réfléchir aux choses qui faisaient mal. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait bien et chaque matin il n'y avait juste que lui, le café, et le silence. Avec la vue de Manhattan qui s'étendait au-delà des baies vitrées, c'était parfait.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de sa tasse, Il fut distrait de ses pensées par un bras qui se glissa autour de son torse. Il sentit son mari poser ses lèvres contre son cou.

« Tu me sers une tasse ? »

Tony tourna la tête vers Steve et l'embrassa proprement – il savait que le blond n'aurait pas quitté la chambre sans s'être lavé les dents, il n'avait donc pas à se soucier du souffle matinal.

« Tu peux te servir tout seul, je n'ai pas envie de bouger pour l'instant. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta sans rien ajouter.

« Messieurs, le jeune Monsieur est levé. » dit alors J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony soupira et avala sa dernière gorgée. La journée commençait.

« Je commence la préparation du petit déjeuner ! » s'exclama Steve en avalant une grande gorgée de sa boisson, manquant de se brûler et démontrant parfaitement pourquoi Tony se levait tôt pour profiter de son café : à partir du moment où Peter était levé, ce n'était plus possible. Ils pouvaient boire du café bien sûr, mais vite. Et certainement pas dans le silence. Et surtout pas pendant les vacances d'été !

« Je vais le chercher. » informa Tony en revenant vers l'espace des chambres pour aller dans celle de leur fils.

Il avait fallu du temps pour que Steve arrive à convaincre Tony d'adopter, le convaincre qu'il n'allait pas reproduire le schéma de son père. Peter Parker était donc entré dans leur vie quelques mois auparavant, devenant Peter Stark-Rogers. Le petit garçon de six ans avait perdu ses parents dans un accident d'avion et n'avait plus personne, jusqu'à ce que Tony et Steve le rencontre. Il avait été très réservé au début, mais s'était peu à peu réchauffé à leur contact. Ce n'était toujours pas parfait, ils devaient encore s'ajuster les uns aux autres parfois et Peter était encore en deuil, ses parents étant mort depuis moins d'un an, mais il était redevenu un petit garçon plein d'énergie et très bavard, occupant toutes leurs journées du matin au soir. Et Tony ne regrettait absolument rien.

Alors qu'il atteignait le couloir, J.A.R.V.I.S reprit la parole.

« Il y a peut-être un problème avec le jeune Monsieur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Tony. Il perçu les pas de Steve derrière lui alors que son mari quittait la cuisine pour le suivre, ayant entendu ce que venait de dire l'I.A.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… »

Le majordome robotique semblait confus, et ne pas savoir s'il y avait une urgence ou non. Soudain, il reprit :

« Il y a effectivement un problème, le jeune Monsieur a besoin de vous. »

Tony se mit alors à courir, effrayé maintenant. Steve fit la même chose et grâce à sa vitesse supérieure, il rattrapa son retard et ils atteignirent la chambre de leur fils en même temps. Tony ouvrit la porte à la volé, et découvrit la chambre vide.

« Peter !? appela-t-il par réflexe, paniqué.

\- Tony ! » lui répondit une petite voix terrifié.

Elle venait du plafond, et ils levèrent les yeux.

Ils virent alors leur fils. Il était à quatre pattes, ses muscles tendus, et avait les larmes aux yeux. Et surtout, il était à l'envers, accroché au plafond.

« Que… Comment… bredouilla Tony, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé là-haut ? demanda Steve, qui des deux était le plus apte à garder son calme, même s'il était aussi paniqué que l'ingénieur.

\- Je ne sais pas, pleura Peter. Je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais rester accroché aux murs et c'était drôle, mais après j'ai atteint le plafond et j'ai eu peur. Steve, je veux descendre !

\- Je sais chéri, dit Steve en essayant de le rassurer. Il faut que tu te calme. Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, tu peux peut-être repartir de la même manière ?

\- Non, je veux pas bouger ! » paniqua encore plus Peter.

Ses larmes coulaient vraiment maintenant, et la gravité faisait que la plupart glissaient dans ses cheveux. La situation devenait hors de contrôle.

« Reste ici pour le rattraper au cas où il tombe, je vais prendre mon armure ! » déclara Tony en courant vers son atelier. Il vola presque dans les escaliers, sautant les marches quatre à quatre dans sa hâte de l'atteindre. Il sauta dans ses jambières, puis remonta à la même vitesse.

« Bon, Peter, je vais voler vers toi et te décrocher, d'accord ? Ça va aller. » expliqua-t-il quand il fut revenu. Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

Il alluma ses propulseurs et décolla doucement. Quand il arriva à hauteur de Peter, il plaça une main rassurante dans son dos et l'autre sur son ventre.

« Voilà, je te tiens. Tu penses pouvoir lâcher ? »

Peter resta immobile pendant quelque seconde avant de secouer la tête. Tony fit glisser sa main sur celle de Peter, tirant délicatement, testant. A sa grande surprise, elle était solidement attachée. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment cela était possible, et il avait peur de faire mal à Peter s'il tirait plus fort.

« Honey, il faut vraiment que tu lâches. Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas tomber.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. » assura-t-il. Il lui sourit pour appuyer ses paroles, cachant soigneusement sa panique.

Peter ferma les yeux et un air de concentration s'afficha sur son visage. Enfin, sa main se détacha, comme s'il n'avait jamais était collé. Puis la deuxième suivit, et Tony resserra ses bras autour de lui. Enfin, ses genoux et ses pieds suivirent et Peter se retrouva fermement serré dans les bras de Tony. L'étreinte du petit garçon était tellement serré qu'il l'étouffait presque, mais vu la peur qu'ils venaient tous d'avoir, c'était bien naturel. Enfin, Tony redescendit au sol dès qu'il fut sur le plancher des vaches, Steve les prit tous deux dans une étreinte d'ours.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. » souffla-t-il.

Quand le calme fut un peu revenu, ils se séparèrent et tournèrent leur attention vers Peter, qui était toujours dans les bras de Tony.

« Peter, comment as-tu fait pour grimper là-haut ?

\- Je sais pas, mes mains étaient juste accrochés. » expliqua Peter.

Tony fit glisser Peter à terre, ses bras commençant à fatiguer. Le petit garçon courut jusqu'à son lit pour prendre une peluche.

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua alors Tony à son mari. Et pourtant on s'y connait dans le bizarre.

\- On peut demander à Strange de l'examiner ? Suggéra Steve à voix basse. Et demander à Bruce de faire un test génétique.

\- Les gènes ! » s'exclama Tony, ayant l'air d'avoir eu l'illumination. J'ai fait quelques recherches, les parents de Peter travaillaient sur la mutation génétique. Ils essayaient de combiner des gènes d'animaux avec le génome humain, pour pouvoir acquérir certaines caractéristiques qui leur sont propre comme la repousse des membres des lézards par exemple.

\- Donc tu penses que le génome de Peter a été modifié ? Avec celui de quel animal ?

\- Un insecte peut-être…

\- Je sais faire autre chose. » intervint soudain Peter.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Peter, qui les regardaient d'un air coupable. Serrant toujours sa peluche, il leva le bras et pointa un mur. Soudain, un trait blanc fusa depuis sa main jusqu'au mur, et une toile collante s'y étala.

« Je suis plus fort aussi. » conclu le petit garçon en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

Quand Tony réussi à se remettre de sa surprise, il dit :

« Je dirais que c'est avec de l'ADN d'araignée.

\- J'avais compris ça. » souffla Steve. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Peter, et dit : « Tu sais faire cela depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai été mordu par une araignée dans le labo de papa, avoua Peter en baissant les yeux. Je me suis senti tout bizarre puis je me suis endormi, et quand je me suis réveillé je pouvais faire tout ça. J'ai rien dit parce que je n'avais pas le droit d'être là normalement. Et puis quelques jours plus tard… »

Peter se tut, ne pouvant toujours pas évoquer la mort de ses parents. Steve préféra changer de sujet.

« Et tu sais aussi t'accrocher au mur depuis ce jour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas découvert ça aujourd'hui.

\- Non… Mais j'étais jamais allé jusqu'au plafond avant.

\- Et pourquoi nous l'as-tu caché ?

\- Parce que… parce que je sais que maintenant que vous savez que je suis bizarre, vous allez m'abandonner.

\- Quoi ? Chéri, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons. Nous t'aimons bien trop pour ça, protesta Tony. En plus, tu n'es pas du tout bizarre. Tu as juste quelques capacités en plus, comme un super-héros !

\- C'est vrai ? Interrogea Peter en relevant les yeux timidement.

\- Bien sûr que oui. » assura Steve avec force.

Peter lui fit un grand sourire, et Steve l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras, sachant qu'un câlin signifierait bien plus que n'importe quel mot.

« On va aller prendre le petit déjeuner maintenant ? Manger nous aidera à nous remettre de toutes ces émotions. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où se trouvaient un bol à moitié rempli de céréales et une tasse de lait dans le micro-onde ouvert, reste de la préparation avorté du petit-déjeuner par Steve. Tony reprit la préparation du chocolat chaud.

« Tony ?

\- Oui Honey ?

\- Si je suis un super-héros, ça veut dire que je peux aller combattre les méchants avec vous ? »

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard horrifié.

« Hum… Je te propose d'en reparler dans trente ou quarante ans, d'accord ? »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	23. Mon voisin Sherlock (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :** acidbetta

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** PetitLutin22

 **Contrainte :** Scène sous la pluie à un arrêt de bus

 **Genre :** Kidfic, Family

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** /

 **Informations sur le canon :** John Watson et Sherlock Holmes sont amis. Sherlock a un grand frère, Mycroft, et John a une grande sœur, Harriet, dit Harry.

 **Résumé :** Le nouveau voisin de John ne prend pas le bus scolaire. Mais aujourd'hui, l'autre petit garçon était à l'arrêt.

 **Note d'auteur :** J'ai hésité à suivre le fan'art et les écrire adulte ou suivre le film et écrire un kid!lock. Mais les enfants c'est plus mignon ^^ Le fan'art est vendu par l'auteur sur des T-Shirt si ça vous intéresse !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Mon Voisin Sherlock**

John sauta dans une flaque, regardant l'eau se répandre tout autour de lui. Avec ses bottes en caoutchouc à motif coccinelle et son pantalon rentré dedans, plus son imperméable et son parapluie, il était totalement protégé de l'eau. Et comme sa grande sœur avait cours plus tôt, personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher !

Ne voulant pas être en retard, John accéléra vers l'arrêt de bus. Lui et sa sœur était les seuls à prendre cet arrêt, car ils vivaient dans une maison près de la forêt et avaient peu de voisin, et aucun avec enfants. Du moins, ça avait été le cas jusqu'au mois de juillet une nouvelle famille s'était installé dans le domaine à côté et ils avaient deux fils, un très grand (plus grand que Harry !) et un de son âge. L'année scolaire avait commencé il y avait une semaine et il ne prenait pas le bus. Il était dans la classe de John, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il y avait une silhouette qui se tenait à côté du poteau affichant les horaires, immobile. Avec la pluie battante, John ne parvenait pas à bien la distinguer, alors il s'approcha.

C'était son nouveau voisin. Le garçon de six ans se tenait droit, avec une écharpe bleue et un manteau noir. Il regardait fixement la route, imperturbable.

John s'arrêta à côté de lui.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le garçon, qu'il savait s'appeler Sherlock, tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui mais ne dit rien. Ne se démontant pas, le petit blond dit :

« Je m'appelle John. »

Sherlock eut l'air vraiment surpris qu'il lui adresse toujours la parole.

« Sherlock, dit-il succinctement.

\- Je sais. Pourquoi tu prends le bus aujourd'hui ? demanda John, sautant du coq à l'âne comme seuls les enfants savaient le faire.

\- Mon frère ne veut pas me conduire à l'école parce que j'ai cassé son parapluie préféré.

\- Oh, c'est nul ! »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil au vilain mot, mais ne dit rien. John remua les sourcils pour essayer de faire la même chose, admiratif, mais il n'était pas convaincu que cela donne grand-chose. Il faudrait qu'il essaye devant son miroir ce soir.

« Moi j'ai une grande sœur. C'est ennuyeux les aînées, tu ne trouves pas ? Est-ce que ton frère t'embête toi aussi ?

\- Parfois. »

Les réponses brèves du brun n'étaient pas encourageantes, mais John voyait bien que c'était par gêne. Sherlock n'arrêtait pas de détourner les yeux. Soudain, il leva la main pour chasser une boucle de son front, qui s'y était collé à cause de l'eau.

« Je suis désolé ! s'exclama John en se rapprochant pour mettre son parapluie au-dessus de leur tête. Voilà, maintenant tu es au sec. »

Ce fut là que Sherlock lui fit son premier sourire. John lui sourit encore plus largement en retour.

« Merci. »

Sherlock leva les yeux vers la toile tendue.

« J'aime bien ton parapluie. » dit-il timidement.

John leva les yeux aussi. Le parapluie avait un motif jaune et noir en cercles successifs, avec des yeux d'un côté et des antennes qui dépassait. John l'adorait.

« Il est beau hein ? »

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Tu savais qu'on a répertorié plus de 20000 espèces d'abeilles sur la planète ?

\- Ah oui ? C'est trop cool ! S'enthousiasma John. Tu en sais des choses dis donc. »

Sherlock rougit. John aperçut quelque chose dans les cheveux brun, et leva la main pour voir. Les boucles étaient vraiment douces.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Sherlock.

\- Tu avais ça dans les cheveux.» expliqua le blond en baissant la main et en montrant la feuille qu'il tenait.

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse dire quelque chose, un moteur se fit entendre et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir le bus scolaire qui arrivait. Il se gara devant eux. Mettant la feuille dans sa poche rapidement, John se tourna vers son nouvel ami, et demanda :

« Tu t'assois à côté de moi ? »

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :** X-Men


	24. En famille (X-Men)

**Fandom :** X-Men

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** mutantslikethese

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Lyra Scoresby

**Contrainte :** /

**Genre :** Romance, Family

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr

**Informations sur le canon :** Dans notre monde, il existe des mutants, des gens avec une mutation génétique qui leur donne des pouvoirs. Charles Xavier, un télépathe qui a un grand héritage, a créé une école pour qu'ils y vivent librement. Il en existe de toute sorte, et voici ceux cité dans cet OS :

\- Erik, qui contrôle le métal.

\- Ses enfants, les jumeaux Pietro et Wanda. Pietro a les cheveux argenté et cours à un très grande vitesse. Wanda est télékinésiste (entre autre), elle peut soulever des objets. Son pouvoir se manifeste par une sorte de nuage rouge.

\- Raven, la sœur adoptive de Charles, qui peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Sous sa véritable apparence elle a la peau bleue et les cheveux rouges.

\- Hank, qui a une super force et est très agile, il ressemble à un homme lion avec la fourrure bleue.

\- Kurt, qui peut se téléporter et se camoufler dans le noir. Il a la peau bleue et une queue en pointe.

**Résumé :** Aujourd'hui, Erik présente Charles à ses enfants. Mais Pietro n'a aucune envie de le rencontrer.

**Note d'auteur :** Erik est OOC, comme toujours. Je n'arrive jamais à bien l'écrire ce personnage. Et j'avais tellement pas d'idée pour le titre !

Enjoy !

* * *

**En famille**

« Pietro, arrête de courir ! » ordonna fortement Erik quand son fils passa devant lui en caleçon, juste une traînée floue qui alla dans la salle de bain. Le petit malin s'était débarrassé de tout élément métallique que son père pourrait utiliser pour le stopper, et il allait trop vite pour qu'Erik puisse espérer l'attraper. Heureusement, il avait un autre tour dans sa manche.

« Wanda, tu peux arrêter ton frère ?

\- Que me proposes-tu en échange ? » Demanda la petite fille de sept ans assise à la table du salon avec un air sérieux, croisant les doigts devant elle.

Erik leva un sourcil. Si elle croyait qu'elle était en position de négocier, elle se trompait.

« Que dirais-tu du droit d'avoir un dessert ce soir ?

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. » maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et une brume rouge entoura ses mains, signe que son pouvoir était activé. Un cri de protestation retenti dans la salle de bain, et Pietro apparu flottant dans les airs, avec la mine boudeuse, entouré de la même brume rouge. Erik le saisit au passage.

« Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Parce que c'est plus fair-play d'utiliser ta vitesse pour t'échapper ? »

Erik le transporta dans sa chambre et le posa au sol.

« Maintenant, tu t'habilles. A moins que tu ne veuilles répéter tout ça encore une fois ?

\- Wanda va bien finir par se fatiguer, défia Pietro en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Toi aussi. »

Le petit garçon souffla, mais abdiqua et se dirigea vers son armoire en traînant des pieds. Erik resta encore un peu pour vérifier qu'il suivait bien ses consignes, puis il sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre Wanda. Celle-ci avait pris une feuille et était en train de dessiner. Elle portait une ravissante robe rouge et des collants noirs.

« Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, assura-t-elle.

\- Et bien ça en fait au moins un sur deux. » soupira Erik, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail.

Wanda se leva et posa une main sur son bras.

« Pietro veut pas le rencontrer, c'est pour ça qu'il est ainsi.

\- Je sais, dit son père en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il est gentil ?

\- Très.

\- Alors ça devrait aller. »

Erik lui sourit. Wanda avait toujours été plus posé et pragmatique que son frère, lui étant plus impulsif. En y pensant, leurs pouvoirs leur correspondaient bien.

« Je suis prêt. » dit alors Pietro depuis la porte du salon. Il portait un vieux jean gris troué dont la place était plutôt à la poubelle que sur lui, et un T-Shirt blanc. Le manipulateur de métal soupira, mais décida de ne pas le renvoyer changer de vêtement. C'était déjà bien qu'il soit prêt à y aller sans plus d'histoire.

« Alors en route, mauvaise troupe ! »

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent au parc vers quinze heures. Erik aperçut tout de suite Charles, assit sur un banc près du bac à sable. Il était particulièrement en beauté ce jour-là, avec une chemise blanche rehaussant son teint et un pantalon moulant. Son amant eut un sourire en coin moqueur en se retournant vers eux, et Erik roula des yeux bien sûr, son amant avait capté ses pensées.

« Bonjour. » dit-il en arrivant devant lui. Charles se leva, et Erik se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres « Les enfants, voici Charles. Charles, je te présente mes jumeaux, Pietro et Wanda, présenta-t-il en posant une main sur leur épaule quand il les nomma.

\- Bonjour, enchanté de vous connaître, dit Charles avec un sourire sincère, parfaitement poli comme toujours.

\- Bonjour, retourna Wanda avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Ouais, pareil, grommela Pietro sans le regarder. On peut aller jouer maintenant Papa ?

\- Et bien… » commença Erik avec dépit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à son fils pour se précipiter vers les installations pour enfant un peu plus loin, ne regardant pas en arrière. Erik avait choisi le parc comme lieu de rencontre entre son amant et ses enfants en espérant qu'un lieu familier aiderait à ce que cela se passe bien, mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait que cela leurs permettraient de fuir facilement.

« J'y vais aussi, déclara Wanda avec un dernier sourire en courant après Pietro.

\- Et bien, cela s'est bien passé, commenta Charles avec amusement en se rasseyant.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. » dit Erik en l'imitant, se laissant plus tomber sur le banc qu'autre chose.

Il avait vraiment espéré un meilleur dénouement. Il avait mis tellement de temps à se décider à présenter sa famille à Charles ! Cela faisait déjà près d'un an qu'ils se fréquentaient, après s'être rencontrés dans une bibliothèque du quartier d'Erik. Le blond avait passé près d'une heure à regarder Charles du coin de l'œil plutôt que de se concentrer sur son livre, admirant l'autre homme en se demandant comment l'aborder et soudain, une voix dans son esprit lui avait dit « je serai ravi de dîner avec vous. ». Puis l'homme qu'il observait s'était approché de lui et avait dit « Mon nom est Charles, et voici mon numéro. » en glissant un papier dans sa main. C'était la même voix que celle dans sa tête.

Erik avait parlé de son statut de père célibataire au châtain lors de leur cinquième rendez-vous, mais il ne voulait pas que Charles rencontre ses enfants avant d'être sûr de leur relation, de si elle allait durer. Il ne voulait pas que Charles rentre dans leur vie pour en partir aussi vite. Mais dernièrement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que Charles ressentait la même chose pour lui.

« C'est moi en particulier, où il y a quelque chose en plus derrière ? demanda Charles en lui prenant la main, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je t'ai dit que Magda, leur mère, était parti avec un autre homme et n'avait plus donné de nouvelle quand ils avaient trois ans, commença à expliquer Erik. Il se trouve qu'elle avait amené Pietro à un de ses rendez-vous avec lui peu avant, parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas de baby-sitter. Wanda était chez une amie. Je suppose qu'il a l'impression que l'histoire se répète… »

Il ne regardait pas Charles, surveillant attentivement que ses enfants étaient toujours dans son champ de vision et que Pietro n'allait pas se mettre à courir loin d'ici. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en public et surtout pas pour courir loin de son père, mais son père restait quand même attentif. Il leur avait aussi donné des bracelets en métal, pour pouvoir les ramener à lui au cas où.

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? proposa Charles en regardant le parc lui aussi.

\- Tu penses que cela va changer quelque chose ?

\- Je ne perds rien à essayer. Et je me débrouille avec les enfants. »

Erik fini par accepter, n'ayant rien à perdre.

« Je t'en prie. »

**oOo**

Pietro était en train de jouer avec le sable, sans but, quand un groupe d'enfants plus âgés s'approcha de lui.

« Hé le bizarre ! dit-il. Tu vas te mettre à courir ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- La seule chose que tu sais faire, c'est fuir ! Parce que tu sais que ta sœur et toi vous êtes rien que des monstres, avec tes cheveux gris ! »

Pietro se leva d'un coup, serrant les poings et décidé à prouver le contraire. Mais soudainement, les intimidateurs se figèrent et eurent les yeux dans le vague.

« Nous devons y aller, dirent-ils à l'unisson. Nous allons remonter le toboggan à l'envers. »

Puis ils tournèrent les talons, laissant Pietro très confus.

« C'est moi qui ait fait ça. » dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour voir l'homme qui voulait leur voler leur père, _Charles_.

« Je ne pouvais pas leur faire faire quelque chose de trop dangereux ou voyant, mais cela devrais être amusant quand même. Regarde ! » dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui, pointant le toboggan.

Les garçons qui l'embêtaient plus tôt étaient effectivement en train de tenter de remonter le toboggan par la partie glissante, insistant malgré leur retombée, se cognant les uns aux autres. Pietro gloussa malgré lui.

« Allez, on va les faire arrêter maintenant. Je pense qu'ils ont compris. »

Charles porta deux doigts à sa tempe et les garçons s'arrêtèrent de s'acharner sur la construction en bois, se regardant avec un air horrifié.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Pietro en se tournant vers l'homme.

\- C'est parce que je suis comme toi, et comme ton père et ta sœur.

\- Un mutant ?

\- Exactement. Moi, je peux lire dans les pensées et contrôler l'esprit.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ma tête !?

\- Non, j'évite de le faire. Je n'aime pas briser l'intimité des gens. Mais parfois, certains ont besoin d'une petite leçon.

\- Merci, dit timidement Pietro en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- De rien. »

Charles s'assit dans le sable, et invita Pietro à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ils ont tort, tu sais. Ton pouvoir ne te permet pas juste de fuir. Ne dis pas à ton père que j'ai dit cela, mais il te permet aussi de donner les coups plus vite que la personne en face. Être plus rapide que son adversaire est un avantage inestimable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- En fait, je suis le directeur d'une école pour mutant, un manoir dans l'état de New York. J'apprends à des mutants comme toi à contrôler leur pouvoir et je leur offre un endroit où ils peuvent les utiliser librement, sans brimade. Tu pourrais venir, un jour. Peut-être que ton père vous y inscrira.

\- Ça à l'air sympa, dit Pietro en essayant de ne pas paraître excité à l'idée. Il n'allait pas encourager cet homme !

\- J'ai un neveu aussi, continua Charles sans se démonter. Il s'appelle Kurt. Lui a le pouvoir de se téléporter. Il a la peau bleue et une queue en pointe.

\- C'est trop cool ! S'enthousiasma le jeune garçon avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, se maudissant. Le sourire de Charles s'agrandit.

\- Il a deux parents bleus, ma sœur et son mari Hank, alors… Il faut croire que même les mutations ont une logique. Lui aussi trouve tes pouvoirs super cool.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ? » laissa échapper le garçon aux cheveux argenté, surpris.

Charles fit attention à bien le regarder dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'il voit qu'il était sincère.

« Pietro, j'aime vraiment ton père, et j'espère que nous resterons ensemble longtemps. Et ton père vous aimes, il ne partira jamais. Et moi j'aimerai apprendre à vous connaître, faire partie de votre vie. Donc oui, j'ai parlé de vous à ma famille parce que j'aimerais que vous en fassiez parti un jour.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre papa ?

\- Jamais, c'est promis. »

Pietro plissa les yeux, se concentrant pour savoir s'il le pensait réellement. Puis, il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et tendit une pelle en plastique au télépathe, comme signe de paix.

« Tu veux jouer ?

\- Avec plaisir. » dit Charles en acceptant l'ustensile.

**oOo**

Sur le chemin du retour dans la voiture, tout le monde souriait beaucoup plus qu'à l'aller. Wanda et Erik avait rejoint Pietro et Charles après leur discussion et ils avaient passés un bon moment ensemble. Pietro avait perdu sa mauvaise humeur, au grand plaisir de son père.

« Papa ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui chéri ?

\- Est-ce que Charles va être notre deuxième papa ? »

Erik sourit encore plus à cette idée.

« Je l'espère. »

Pietro regarda par la fenêtre, puis dit :

« Je pense que j'aime cette idée. »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	25. Décorateur Consultant (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :** Macho Machi

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :** Mam'zelle Emelyne

**Contrainte :** /

**Genre :** Romance, Family

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** /

**Couple :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Informations sur le canon :** Sherlock Holmes est un génie, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire et l'aide à résoudre les enquêtes. L'action se passe de nos jours.

Ils logent au 221B Baker Street. Leur logeuse, Mme Hudson, habite au rez-de-chaussée.

John a une fille, Rosie. Sa mère, Mary, est morte.

**Résumé :** Quand John rentra ce soir-là, une surprise l'attendait.

**Note d'auteur :** Désolé que tu ais dû attendre tout le mois de décembre pour que j'écrive sur un de tes fan'arts Mam'zelle, mais voilà ! Je me suis dit que cela correspondait bien à aujourd'hui ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Décorateur Consultant**

John était fatigué en rentrant ce soir-là. C'était une semaine avant Noël, la journée à la clinique avait été longue et il pleuvait. Heureusement, il était enfin en vacance et pourrait profiter des prochains jours au chaud, avec un livre et un bon feu de cheminé. Enfin, si Rosie le laissait faire. Franchissant l'entrée du 221B, il enleva son écharpe et la suspendit avec son manteau à la patère, puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Je suis rentré ! appela-t-il en rentrant dans l'appartement.

\- Papa ! cria joyeusement sa fille de quatre ans en se précipitant vers lui. On a une surprise pour toi, regarde ! »

Elle désigna le coin de l'appartement entre la cheminée et les fenêtres, là où il avait installé le sapin deux jours avant. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de le décorer, donc ses branches étaient nues. Du moins, elles l'étaient quand il était parti ce matin-là.

« On a passé la journée à le décorer, Sherlock et moi. » déclara fièrement sa fille.

En effet, l'arbre était maintenant beaucoup plus bariolé. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux était le ruban jaune « Crime scene – Do not cross » qui avait été utilisé en guise de guirlande. Ensuite, il remarqua toute la verrerie qui faisait office de boule, des erlenmeyer, des fioles, des tubes à essais et des lames de microscope qui avait été suspendu avec du ruban noir. Chacun avait été peint avec de la peinture spécial verre, dans plein de couleurs différentes. Certains avaient des motifs élégants et discrets, qui devaient avoir été fait par son amant.

« C'était atelier peinture cet après-midi ? Interrogea John.

\- Sherlock a acheté de la peinture spéciale, rayonna Rosie. J'ai aussi mis des coloriages. »

John aperçut en effet quelques personnages de dessin animé accrochés ici et là. Il y avait quand même quelques boules de Noël normales et une guirlande lumineuse, sûrement l'intervention de Mme Hudson parce que Sherlock ne savait pas où ces décorations étaient rangées. Et même s'il pouvait déduire l'emplacement, John ne pensait pas qu'il se serait embêté à le faire.

Enfin, comme une macabre cerise sur le gâteau, William le crâne se trouvait perché au sommet à la place de l'habituelle étoile.

« Tu aimes ? demanda Rosie impatiemment.

\- C'est très original, dit John en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Beau travail.

\- Merci ! »

La petite fille retourna ensuite à ses jouets étalés devant le canapé.

« Bonjour. » dit une voix grave derrière lui.

John se retourna vers Sherlock qui sortait de leur chambre. Il portait le pull que lui avait tricoté Mme Hudson l'année dernière, celui avec une tête de renne qui avait des croix à la place des yeux. Elle avait déclaré qu'ainsi, le détective aurait un pull de Noël à son image.

« Je vois que l'après-midi a été occupé. Qui t'a suggéré l'idée ? »

Sherlock fit la moue. Son compagnon le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

« Molly, elle a dit que je faire quelque chose pour te soulager de tes tâches. Et c'était… acceptable, finalement.

\- Tu t'es amusé, railla John avec un grand sourire.

\- Un peu, admit à demi Sherlock. Rosie s'est beaucoup amusée en tout cas. »

John s'approcha et embrassa le brun, le saluant proprement.

« Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi. »

* * *

**FIN DU CALENDRIER**

* * *

**Bilan du mois :** Vous devez vous en douter, mais au moins la moitié était écrit le jour même ou un peu avant. Et comme je privilégiais mes révisions au calendrier (parce que je vous aimes mais pas au point de rater mes partiels pour vous ^^), tout était publié dans la nuit. Donc ouais, cette année je m'y suis prise vraiment trop tard, et la qualité en a surement un peu pâti. Mais j'ai adoré le faire quand même, et j'espère que vous aussi !  
L'année prochaine, je pense que je vais lancer la collecte dès juillet, pour écrire tranquillement en août. Surtout que cette fois, je me demande si je ne vais pas faire deux calendriers, sur deux fandoms différents ! Donc gardez un œil ouvert :D  
Enfin, si jamais un des fan'art vous a inspiré et que vous aviez imaginé autre chose, j'espère que vous l'écrirez :) Et envoyez-moi un lien !

**Joyeuses fête à tous !**


End file.
